Hidden Love
by StarlitxIcexGoddess9074
Summary: Sonic had enough and crossed the line, leaving Amy heartbroken. She runs away, along with Rouge and was never found. Years passed and Amy is a dangerouse assasin along with her team. Her next mission: Kill Team Sonic. ShadxAmySonic, KnuxRouge, TailsxCream
1. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Dolphin77: Hey people! I just had to write this story to get it off my mind! I wrote this story along with X-Hunter! Alright, just enjoy the story! And I'm so confused! Can people HELP me vote if they want ShadowxAmy? Or SonicxAmy? Vote! Personally, I love both pairings. I think I might make it a Sonic Amy fic. **

**Chapter 1 – Missing**

* * *

The moon shone over the jungle as two figures were running. It was already midnight and no sound came from any directions. Amy was running beside Rouge to the Mystic Ruins. They wouldn't stop for anything or for anyone, they just charged straight to their destination. Rouge worriedly took a glance at Amy. Amy's emerald eyes were red from crying, but now her expression was confident and showed no expression of weakness anymore. Rouge was really worried about Amy before they went on this trip. Amy's cheek was swollen for a reason.

'_Never will I forgive you, Sonic. I'll get my revenge,'_ Amy darkly thought as her emerald eyes narrowed at the memory. _'You'll regret it,' _She started to run even faster that Rouge had a hard time keeping up with her.

**Flashback**

_A happy and cheerful expression was placed on a certain pink hedgehog's face. On her right hand, was a book that was given to her by Tails, to give it to Sonic. Amy's eyes were browsing around the sidewalk as she looked for him. She spotted him at the other side of the sidewalk and called out, "Sonic!"_

_Hearing that voice, Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw Amy, running towards him. He quickly dashed off with amazing speed and took no hesitation of looking back._

"_Sonic! Wait up! I have to give you something!" Amy yelled as she tried to catch up to him. 'Why's he always running away from me' Surprisingly, he stopped and turned towards her with an anger expression._

"_Why do you keep chasing me! Would you just stop? It's annoying me!" Sonic screamed to her now terrified face. He spotted a book on her hand, "And I bet that you told Tails to give it to you, to give to me! Can you see? I don't like you alright!"_

"_B-b-but T-Tails-"She was interrupted as a hand slapped her cheek before she could finish her sentence. Amy looked sideways as she saw Sonic's hand was raised to the air. Tears started to fall down her faces. Amy quickly dashed back to her house and ignoring Sonic who was calling her name. He sighed and went back walking._

_Amy ran as fast as she can back to her house and shut the door shut and slid down to the floor. Rouge entered the scene from the loud banging and saw Amy crying. "Omigod! What happened, Ames?" She asked worriedly as she went to her side._

_Amy looked up and Rouge gasped as she saw a red mark on her cheek. "Ask Sonic!" She choked out, with her voice full of disgust. Just then, Knuckles came from the living room, since he was invite by Rouge. He quickly went to Amy as soon as she was crying._

_Just about he was about to ask, Amy yelled, "Ask your friend, Sonic," She replied, her tone was now dark and she was glaring. _

"_What'd he do now?"_

"_Well, let's see now," her voice full of sarcasm, "Tails told me to give something to Sonic. I found Sonic but he yelled at me for lying, slapped me and walked away after I came here,"_

_Knuckles looked absolutely speechless while Amy crossed her arms. "And while your at it," Amy said getting up and throw a book to his arms, "Give it back to Tails," She quickly rushed up and slammed her door shut. Rouge averted her gaze to Knuckles who still looked speechless. Rolling her eyes, she snapped her finger to his face._

"_I can't believe Sonic would do that!" Rouges said. "You've got to do something about him! He crossed the line! I can't forgive him, if you won't I'll gladly will do the job," With that, she stood up but Knuckles cut her off._

"_I'll do it. I have business to attend to." With that, he slammed the door shut after he exited and went to found a blue hedgehog. _

**End of Flashback**

Amy stopped running for a while to catch her breath. Rouge's hands were on her knees as she panted heavily, "Gosh. Honey, we need to find a place to stay for now," Rouge said between panting.

"…You're right. Let's see," Tears were once again falling down the pink hedgehog's face. But she refused to wipe them. Rouge frowned, "How about that cave up there?" Amy said as she pointed to a small cave that was located below a cave.

"Well, that's good enough," They calmly walked inside the cave and seemed to fit them right. They prepared their things in place and made a fire and chatted.

"Training starts tomorrow," Amy reminded as Rouge sighed.

"Ohh, c'mon. We've got to find food and then we'll train. How long do ya think they'll notice the note and that we're gone for the past 5 hours?" Rouge said as she kept on her eyes on the flaming fires beside her. Amy smiled,

"Well, I hope not too soon. I want to improve myself,"

"Well, so am I. Knux said he'll gladly beat the life out of Sonic when he founds him," Rouge said with a laugh. Amy couldn't help but laugh as well, but her eyes saddened at the name of Sonic.

"You guys are such good friends to me,"

"Of course we are! We can't let someone hurt our friend and get away with it!"

"I just hope that we could bring Cream along," Amy said as her emerald eyes started to worry. Rouge eyes saddened and went over to Amy and sat beside her.

"I hoped so too, but, she's too young. Besides, we promised that we'll come to get her," encouraged Rouge. Amy lightened up a bit.

"Let's not chit-chat about this. This'll be the last time before we go to sleep! We shouldn't let sad things enter our mind! Let's talk about boys," Rouge said slyly and frowned as Amy smirked at her. Both of Amy's elbows supported her as her hands were on her face with a smirk. Rouge went back to her place and sat cross-legged.

"Alright, let's talk. So, Rouge, how's it going with Knux? Am I expecting children in the later years?" Right after Amy said that, a pillow was slammed into her face.

"C'mon, Amy! I'm only 14! And you're 13! Why are you thinking about that now?" whined Rouge as she flushed red and buried her face to her pillow.

"Well…you two have been close lately," Amy suggested as she went deeper into the conversation. "Well? I thought you two were together already?" Amy said as she faked a confused face.

"And why would you presume that? I don't like him!" Rouge said in a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, right! We always see the way you keep on looking at each other when you think no ones looking!" Amy excitedly yelled out and giggled after.

'_At least she's happy now,_' Rouge thought as she had a slight blush. But her eyes widened and quickly stood and asked worriedly, "We?"

"Yup! The whole gang!"

"My reputation is ruined!" Amy sweatdropped.

**

* * *

Tails Workshop**

A yellow two-tailed fox was resting against his bed as he looked over his sheet he had in his hands. He glanced at the clock, 12:41a.m. "Where's Sonic and Amy?" Tails asked himself. On cue, a blue hedgehog dashed in front of him.

"Hey, Tails. How's it hangin'?" Sonic casually said. Tails stood up and looked at both sides of him.

"Where's Amy?"

Sonic's eyes hardened and crossed his arms, "What about her? For all I care." He then remembered accidentally slapping her. "OMG! I slapped her!"

"What!" yelled Tails.

"Well, she was chasing me again and lied about you giving me this book. Ugh! Why do I always act before thinking!" He said as he instantly regretted doing that to Amy.

"What do you mean 'lying'? She was the only one available so I told her to give you a book that you forgot," Tails said as he started to panic along with Sonic.

"You mean…she wasn't lying?" He asked worriedly. "She might never look or talk to me ever again!" A book was thrown to Sonic's head, "Hey! What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's yours? Hurting Amy like that!" Knuckles yelled as he was standing at the door with an angry look.

"I didn't –"Sonic was unable to finish his sentence because Knuckles charged towards him and he easily dodged. "Do-it—on purpose!"

"You were always hurting her! I've seen her crying all the time when I went to her house!"

"What were you doing there?" Sonic asked as he blocked an attack.

"To talk to them! I'm Rouge's close friend!"

Sonic quickly rushed out of the house and headed towards Amy's house. Knuckles and Tails followed after, though Knuckles was glaring at Sonic.

As soon as they arrived at Amy's house, Sonic furiously knocked on their door. After a while, Cream answered while rubbing her eyes. Her eyes and face was red from crying.

"Why are you crying, Cream?" Tails asked worriedly.

"I'm not crying, Mr. Tails. But thanks for worrying for me," Cream smile while Tails blushed. "What brings you here, Mr. Sonic?" she asked politely.

"Is Amy awake?"

Cream frowned but forced a smile, "I'm not sure. Why not come tomo—"But Sonic paid no attention to her and made his way inside her house and dashed to the stairs. Cream kind of hated Sonic of what he did to her best friend.

**Flashback**

_Cream politely knocked on Amy's door and waited to go in until she had permission. She peeked in and saw Amy on her bed and crying._

"_What's wrong, Amy?" Cream asked as she went beside her. Amy cried on her shoulder._

"_S-S-Sonic! H-h-he slapped me for no reason!" Amy stuttered and cried harder. Cream was speechless, as was Knuckles before. Not before long, Amy stopped crying. _

"_How could Mr. Sonic do that?" Cream said softly but her voice slight rising._

_Amy shook her head, "Forget it," Rouge entered her room and sat at the other side of Amy. Amy turned to her, "Rouge, can you….go with me…to train…? I don't wanna stay here anymore and face him." Amy asked. "I wanna improve myself,"_

"_Sure, I'll come,"_

_Cream tugged Amy's dress, "Can I come, too?"_

"_Sorry, but your too young," Tears started to form on her eyes, "But we promise that we'll come back for you in two years and we'll be together again," _

"_Alright," Cream choked out. Amy wrote a letter and went over to her side table. She got the only picture of her and Sonic. She was holding her Pico Pico hammer that was resting on her shoulder and Sonic did the peace sign with a wink. Amy smiled at the memory. She slid the note at the back of the frame and went downstairs. They tightly hugged each other and said goodbye._

**End of Flashback**

"You okay, Cream?" Knuckles asked as he noticed that she was in deep thought.

"O-of course,"

Sonic knocked on Amy's door before peeking in. Her room was dark and he finally found the switch and flicked it open. Her room was bright pink. He found that no one was on her bed, "Amy?" He searched her room but found no one. Later, Cream Knuckles and Tails went up.

"Where's Amy?" Sonic asked immediately as he grabbed both the orange rabbit's shoulders. Cream was slightly frightened.

"I-I don't know," She lied but the boys found it convincing. Sonic's arm fell back to his side and made his way to Amy's bed and looked at the only photo she and Sonic were in. Amy was grinning sheepishly at the camera. He noticed a paper behind the frame and took it out and read it,

_Sonic,_

_I knew that you'd find this soon. Anyways, don't even try and finding me and Rouge. We've left and don't plan to come back in a few years. I'll never forgive you. I'm out for training myself so I can beat you. Me and Rouge will be coming to get Cream in a matter of years. Goodbye_

_Amy._

As soon as he read it, he dropped the letter. Knuckles went over and grabbed the letter and slowly, he's eyes widened.

"Rouge, she went with them?" Knuckles asked with anger and dashed off to Rouge's room to found no one there.

Sonic went over to Cream, "Do you know about this?" She shook her head. Finding no answer, he left the house and went in search of Amy.

**

* * *

Mystic Ruins**

The sun rose and shone itself to the jungle. Rouge woke up and saw no sight of Amy. She panicked and exited the cave. "Amy! Where are you?" She called out. She flew and finally spotted Amy. Rouge slowly made her way to her with no notice. She gasped as she saw Amy and Shadow together. Amy was sitting by the lake while Shadow was leaning on a tree.

"Shadow! Your alive!" She screamed out. They directed their attention to her. "But how'd you guys…why're you together? How'd you find him?"

"Long story,"

**

* * *

TBC**

**That's it for now! I'm tired, it's like 11 pm! Me and my bro could delete this story if no one reads! Starting…now! Review!**


	2. Hard Core Training

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**X-Hunter: Finally my turn to speak! I've been wanting to say this! I don't know what to say really….. Oh yeah! I made this story along with my sister. I just simply gave her the ideas! That's it. And I have no idea if it should be SonAmy or ShadAmy!**

**Dolphin77: Idiot, it's only the second chapter! And you spoke a little last time! Lame. We won't update in a few cause we have school next week.**

**X-Hunter: Whatever. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! Oh, and I forgot to put in their ages.**

**Amy: 13**

**Rouge: 14**

**Cream: 10**

**Tails: 11**

**Sonic: 13**

**Knux: 14**

**Shadow: 13**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Training **

Rouge stared at the scene before her with her mouth open, and confused shocked eyes. _'Shadow died didn't he? Why is he here? And with Amy? What's going on?' _Rouge thought with her mind filled with all these questions. She finally decided to speak but no words came out. Amy noticed and smiled,

"Don't worry, Rouge. Shadow isn't gonna do anything,"

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked as he took a glance at Amy. Amy just giggled while Rouge still gape. Shadow just rolled his eyes at what's happening.

"Nothing. Anyways, you wanna know how I found him?" Amy asked politely. Rouge didn't say anything but nod. Amy smiled, "Well…"

**Flashback**

_It was early in the morning and the sun hadn't risen yet. Amy awoke and took a look around her surroundings. She checked her watch, 5:26 a.m. 'Too early,' She quietly stood from her place and decided to explore. _

_She found a lake nearby and decided to wash her face. As she knelt down to the grassy ground and cupped her hands together, she saw a black hedgehog floating on the water. Amy knew how to swim, so she dived in, grab the body and went back to land. She panted heavily and looked over. Her eyes widen in surprise as she saw Shadow._

_Amy went over to him and check for a heartbeat, but there was none. "Omigod! What should I do? What should I do?" She thought for while and sighed. "Sorry, about this Shadow," Amy closed her eyes and leaned in forward. She breathe in and out of Shadow's mouth, while at the same time her hands were pushing up and down his chest. He coughed up water and Amy pulled away._

"_Thank goodness I took CPR lessons!" Amy said excitedly. "Shadow! Wake up!"_

**End of Flashback**

Rouge's mouth hang open, "You mean… you did CPR on him?"

"Well, it's the only way for him to live." Amy finished as she averted her gaze back to the crystal lake. "It's so beautiful!"

"Not so fast, Amy. We've got to train like you said," Rouge said as she put her hands on her hips and shook her head with a smirk.

"Fine, but what'll we do?

"…."

"What're you guys doing here anyways?" Shadow finally asked as he uncrossed his arms and faced them. They fell silent. Amy stood and forced a smile,

"Just training. I want to improve myself and Rouge when along with me," Shadow raised a brow from the answer but didn't say anything else.

"Whatever,"

"Ohh, I've got an idea! Shadow, can you help train us?" Amy asked excitedly and tugged on Shadow's arm with both her hands. Shadow stared at her for a while and closed his eyes.

"If you want. Got nothing to do anyways."

"Yeah!"

'_She still has her childish attitude,' _Shadow thought as he watched Amy jumping up and down with a smile on her face. Rouge smiled. She thought Amy wouldn't smile anymore after what happened yesterday. She turned to Shadow with a serious expression,

"Guess you wanna know what happened?"

"…I'm interested in why she suddenly wanted to train herself," He answered.

"Guess that's a yes. I'll tell ya later," They both watched as Amy was looking at a frog and giggled. She was still wet but she didn't mind. "Amy, you're gonna get sick if you don't dry!"

"Don't worry, Rouge. I –"Amy was interrupted when the frog jumped on her, scaring her and fell into the lake behind her. She looked around the lake she had fallen in and saw a school of fishes of around her.

"Shouldn't you be saving her?" Shadow asked.

"…Shouldn't you? You're the guy!" Rouge shot back. But Amy quickly rose to the top and got out and blinked as Shadow held his hand out to Amy. She grinned and gladly got his help. She looked at herself.

"Guess, now I have to change. Wait for me! Oh, and Shadow," She tiptoed up to his level and gave a light kiss on his cheek, "Thanks. Bye-bye!" Shadow stared after her. Rouge nudged him with a smirk,

"What?" he asked annoyingly.

"Nothing." Rouge answered innocently and walked off back to the cave. Shadow rolled his eyes and stared at the pink handkerchief Amy put on his arm when he was bleeding.

**

* * *

LATER **

Their training was officially started and Shadow told Amy and Rouge to do laps to increase their speed, "Man! His training is intense! And it's so early in the morning!" Rouge complained as she was told to do 30 laps around the whole forest. Amy grinned,

"C'mon, Rouge. We need to increase in everything! And when we get Cream, she'll have to do the same!" Amy said and her speed got faster and left Rouge behind who was calling her name to wait for her to wait up.

"Finish!" Amy said while panting. She put her hands on her knees and panted and point a finger, signaling them to wait till she recovered. Rouge was against a tree and slid down and closed her eyes

"Rouge, since you have wings, fly around the ruins,"

"Are – you – crazy?" she said between pants.

"You need speed and since you fly, you need to increase so you won't get caught easily," Shadow explained coolly and crossed his arms. Rouge groaned,

"Fine," She flapped her wings and flew off. Now, Shadow turned his attention to Amy who was calmly waiting for his orders.

"Fight," Shadow commanded as he went to a fighting stance. Amy's eyes widened,

"Wha-?" She quickly went out of the way as Shadow delivered a punch and hit the ground. He did a back kick that Amy couldn't dodge and went behind Amy.

"Too slow," he whispered. She shivered at his voice when he was breathing behind her neck. Next thing you know it, Amy was on the ground. Shadow walked over and went on top of her, "Like I said, too slow," His red eyes looked into her emerald eyes. He heard Rouge approaching and he quickly got off. Amy blushed hard.

"See? I'm very fast," Rouge said as she panting heavily with a confident face but then fainted.

"Huh? Rouge! Wake up!"

"She's out of it," Shadow finally said, "What's the idea of training all of a sudden?" Amy's bangs shadowed her eyes and stood up. She faced Shadow with a sad expression and said,

"You really wanna know?" She told him the whole story and she manage not to cry. Shadow was taken back when she told him the story. _'I'll make sure they're going to be strong,'_ Shadow thought after.

**

* * *

Tails Workshop **

Equipments were thrown around the shop while Tails tried to stop, "What does she mean she's not going back!" Sonic yelled in anger as he threw a chair.

"It's your fault for not believing her!" Knuckles argued and glared at Sonic.

"My fault? If you're in my position, you'd understand!" Sonic said as he faced the red echidna and glared.

Tails went in-between, "Calm down guys! We'll found them soon." Hearing that, the two calm down. And Sonic dashed out of the shop and headed around everywhere and looking for any sign of Amy while calling her name.

"Amy! Where are you?" Sonic called out.

'_Where are you, Rouge?' _the red echidna thought.

Small tears formed in Tails eyes. "Can you please stop fighting?" Tails managed to choke out as he started to cry. "I know their gone but don't go against each other!" Knuckles put his white gloves on his shoulder,

"Okay. As long as we find them,"

Sonic was speeding around and found himself in the Mystic Ruins. "AMY! AMY!" He dashed towards the forest and paused and looked around him, "Amy! Come back!" He searched around the forest but found no sign of her. He heard a splash in the water and walked to the lake and looked around. "Amy!"

He walked around the lake. He saw a quick black figure pass through him. He saw a bit but a though entered his mind, _'Shadow?'_ Sonic tried to follow the figure but lost it. Giving up, he went somewhere else and out of the Mystic Ruins.

"AMY!"

**

* * *

Mystic Ruins **

The girls were doing push ups and Amy was jumping tree to tree. But she fell off when she heard her name called, "Amy!" Her eyes widened as she heard Sonic. They fell completely silent. Amy was getting afraid as his voice was getting closer. Luckily, Rouge put her hand over Amy's mouth and flew to the side of the edge where there were too many trees to notice someone. Shadow hid himself at the opposite end.

"AMY!"

The pink hedgehog was now trembling in fear. Her foot slipped, sending rocks down the lake and making a splash. She saw Sonic approaching the lake. Rouge signaled Shadow to help. Shadow cursed under his breath and went out of his spot.

He saw Sonic trying to follow him but lost track. They waited until Sonic left and sighed.

"That's was a close call," Rouge said as she let her hands fell to her side, "Thanks, Shadow," Amy still was trembling. "Its okay, Amy. He's gone now."

**7 Months Later – Station Square**

Everyone seemed to give up for looking for Amy and Rouge, except the Sonic Team. Knuckles and Sonic were racing around the world looking for the two girls, but no sign nor whereabouts. They hadn't had any good sleep or meal. They kept on rechecking every place.

One afternoon, Knuckles and Sonic were at the Mystic Ruins again. He decided to take a rest under a tree sweat trickled down his face. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. They heard a snap of a twig in front of them. Sonic and Knuckles quickly stood up and went to a fighting stance.

But since they haven't gotten a good sleep or a good meal, both teen hedgehogs were wobbling and Knuckles vision was worse. Sonic had a better vision and could only make out two girls in front of them with smirks on their face. Knuckles charged at on of the figures that had wings spread out behind her. She quickly disappeared and knocked him out. He was only unconscious, nothing serious.

She walked over and dragged his body somewhere else, while leaving Sonic and the other figure.

**Amy – Rouge**

Amy noticed that Rouge didn't want to hurt Knuckles, instead, she watched her dodged his attack and made him unconscious. Amy turned her attention back to Sonic and smirked.

Amy's outfit changed completely. Instead of her red headband, she wore a long black bandana around her head. Instead of her pink dress, she wore purple tank top that said in red, 'Fallen Angel,' She wore baggy dark blue cargo pants with a chain hanging. (Her outfits are now sometimes, god looking or like a bad girl look. So I'll change time to time)

"What have you done to Amy?" Sonic asked, almost falling to his side. Amy leaned all her support on her left leg. Her heart skipped a beat.

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…" Amy just walked towards him, her bangs shadowing her eyes and stopped in front of him. She raised her clenched fist and stopped it right in his face. Sonic only saw raging but sad emerald eyes before he fainted.

"Knocked out in a punch? How weak," came Shadow's voice. He was leaning on a tree.

"Never really hit him. He just fainted," Amy mumbled.

"From the looks of it, he hasn't eaten or slept during the past months," Shadow said as he examined Sonic. Amy's heart skipped another beat. She helped Sonic up and walked back to the cave with the help of Shadow. Amy kept on taking glances on Sonic's sleeping for and couldn't help but smile secretly, _'Still the cute blue hedgehog,'_

Amy found that Rouge was already there with Knuckles, who was still asleep. She laid Sonic next to Knuckles and kissed his cheek before turning her attention back to Rouge. Amy and Rouge talked seriously while Shadow was nowhere to be found, as usual.

**Sonic – Knuckles view of things**

After a couple of hours, they awoke and heard two people talking.

"What'll we do now? We have to get them out before they find us,"

"Yeah. But if they do, what'll happen next? I haven't completed my training yet,"

Hearing that statement, Knuckles and Sonic pushed themselves up and tried to fix their vision. They saw that it was dark with a lit fire. They saw two figured around the fire. They groaned. The two figures turned their attention to them and gasped.

They finally saw everything clearly and saw the two girls they were looking for, but they looked fearfully at them.

"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic asked as he stared in surprise at the pink hedgehog.

"Rouge?"

**Amy – Rouge view of things.**

'They found out,' The girls thought and gasped with fear as the boys were now standing and making their way to them.

"Stay away from us!"

**

* * *

Dolphin77: That's it! We're not letting the girls get caught so easily! Besides, this story's gonna have a lot of chappies to write before they get caught! So don't worry! Their gonna escape easily, i think? **

**X-Hunter: Run girls, run! Or erase their memories!**

**Diolphin77:Shush! FIGHT! Hahaha.**

**X-Hunter: Or just knock them out again. Review! And Vote!**


	3. Fighting between exFriends

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Dolphin77: Ugh! I hate it when I have to update so early! I wanted to update next week, but noooo X-Hunter wanted to update earlier!**

**X-Hunter: Oh, shush and just write.**

**Dolphin77: You suck!  
**

**X-Hunter: Some people were confused, when I said vote, I meant for the pairings! But no worries, they'll fight in later chapters! And we're gonna make a se- smack**

**Dolphin77: Too much info! There's going to be romance later on, so just wait! Read and review! Or else…I don't know!**

**X – Hunter: My face! Ouch!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Fighting of Friends**

Amy and Rouge stared in horror as Sonic and Knuckles were approaching them. "Stay away from us!" Sonic and Knuckles froze in their spot.

"What?" Sonic asked in a daze of hurt and confusion.

"Stay away from us!" Amy repeated and backed away before running away. Rouge followed not too soon after. Sonic quickly dashed after Amy. He found her not too long. He tried to reach her but Amy dashed off and climbed tree to tree.

'_She's improving. She wasn't this fast before,' _Sonic thought as he watched her climb tree to tree with incredible speed. "Amy! Wait up!"

"FOR WHAT!" Amy screamed, not daring to look back. She was in a very tight spot right now. In front of her, was a cliff. She looked down and her face filled with horror as she turned around and saw Sonic in front of her, panting heavily. His face full of questions, Amy shook her head.

Sonic started to approach her, "Don't go near me! If you take another step, I swear I'll fall down," Amy threatened dangerously, her eyes narrowed. Sonic stopped walking and stayed in spot. Proving her word, he took a step forward. As Amy said, she took another step back, small rocks falling down to the rapid water and hitting rocks. Seeing this, Sonic didn't take another step. He stayed in place and decided to speak there and now.

"Amy," he began, "What happened?" He asked confusedly. Her outfit changed completely. Instead of her normal red dress, it was now baggy pants and a shirt that exposed half her stomach and a long black bandana that was wrapped around her head. Her pink quills were now longer and her innocent green emerald eyes were now narrowed dangerously.

"…Just leave. I don't want to fight you,"

"Fight? What the? I don't want to fight you!"

"You have five seconds. 5…"

"Amy –"

"4…"

"Listen –"

"3…"

"I'm – "

"2…"

"So – "

"1…"

"Sor – "

"You're dead!" She charged at him, now with higher speed then before, surprising Sonic. She clenched her fist and was about to punch Sonic, but he quickly evaded it. But he got a scratch. Since Sonic missed, Amy ended up hitting the ground, making a large crater. She turned around to with a high kick to no one in particular, how wrong. She did a back flip and when she landed, she quickly went into a fighting stance. Amy removed her black bandana, letting her hair fly to the side, and tied her bandana on her arm.

'_How'd she now that I was there?' _Sonic thought as he was thrown back with so much force. He was in one knee while one of his arms was on the ground, supporting him, and his other arm wrapped around his stomach. It was very painful. _'She's gotten stronger,'_ little blood dropped down his mouth. Amy looked calmly at him, before charging. She did the same punch, he dodged to right. She did two straight kicks, sending Sonic flying to other side. Of course, Amy wasn't done, before he landed from the painful hit, Amy quickly used her tornado. But her tornado was different, instead of her pink tornado using her Pico Pico hammer, she put her hands next to each other in front of her and pushed with all her might, she was pushed back so she turned around in the air and safely landed. Wind blast in front of face, but she kept her composure, her hair flying everywhere.

Her tornado was incredibly dangerous. Her pink tornado was now dark purple and black. Sonic's body was being twisted around with cuts forming in his body. Not only the tornado was stronger than his and faster, it had lighting crashing everywhere with a strong blast of wind that can cut his skin.

When her tornado finally died down, Sonic's injured body fell to the ground. He was hardly breathing and his eyes were shut tight. Amy looked emotionless at him before approaching him. But was stopped halfway when Rouge came flying down, with a certain angry echidna. So now, Rouge and Amy were near the cliff while Knuckles and Sonic were in front of them.

Amy narrowed her eyes as Sonic stood, with the help from Knuckles. Sonic looked at her with his normal stare. Before he said anything else, Shadow swiftly landed in front of Amy and Rouge.

"That's enough now, Amy, Rouge. Sonic, you'd better leave if you want more damage," Shadow warned as he crossed his arms and glared with his red blood eyes. Both Sonic and Knuckles stared in shock as Shadow glared. Sonic took one last look at Amy before turning around. When they were far enough, Rouge spoke up with a worriedly tone,

"Shadow, they know where we live. They'll come back soon. What'll we do?"

"….We'll move. But we will remain here. We'll make our own cave in secret."

"……….That was tiring! I wanna sleep now!" Amy whined in her child voice. Shadow smirked.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Amy blushed.

"I'm not that tired," She mumbled to herself as she began walking. Rouge laughed aloud.

**

* * *

Next Week– Tails Workshop**

Sonic was asleep in his bed, his wounds were not entirely healed, but he was feeling better. Knuckles had no damage, since he was running for Rouge. Tails quietly came in and checked his temper.

"Well, at least you're getting better," Tails muttered to himself. But Sonic heard him and awoke.

"Yo, Tails. How's it hangin'?"

"You're feeling much better now." He paused, "So, Sonic. What'll happen now? I mean, Amy did this to you. You know where she is, will you get her?"

"Of course! And you know what? Amy is so hot now! Her attitude is gone!" Sonic rambled on about how Amy was and his experience from her power that she holds now. Tails mouth hang open.

"Are you sure that you're not talking about someone else?"

"Positive!"

"….."

"I wanna find her now and bring her back! I've got questions about this. And…. SHADOW'S ALIVE!" Sonic yelled as he remembered before fainting from the lost of energy. Tails rolled his eyes and then sighed.

'_Shadow's alive, huh? No way I wanna cross paths with him,' _Tails thought and then shuddered at the thought. A knock was heard on the door and Knuckles entered in.

"Hey, Tails. How's Sonic?"

"Hi Knuckles! Sonic just fainted," Tails answered. Knuckles raised a brow, "He was talking to fast and yelled that he saw Shadow!" Knuckles chuckled.

"We know that Shadow is dead," Knuckles said. _'But I admit I did see him. I won't tell for a while. _He thought. His mind wandered off to a certain girl bat. A blush crept on his cheek and shook his head. "Tails how's Cream? I mean, after the two left?" Knuckles asked as his back was facing him. Tails forced a smile.

"She's doing fine now. But she's acting weird for a reason." He answered as he thought of the weird occasions of when she sneaked out and how she never listens. He was afraid that Amy and Rouge would return and take her away.

"Hn. Oh really? Keep a close eye on her, then."

"How are you? Do you have any bruises?"

"Surprisingly, no. Rouge didn't hurt me at all…" His voice trailed off.

Tails decided this was a bad idea. "At least you're not hurt,"

"…Yeah."

The two were now occupied in their thoughts and silence filled the whole room. It was a comfortable silence, but they broke their thoughts as they heard Sonic mumbling and slowly rising.

"Hey, guys. Tails, when am I gonna be better? I wanna find her!" Sonic whined. Tails and Knuckles just chuckled at their blue hedgehogs' childish attitude.

"Just be patient Sonic,"

**

* * *

Mystic Ruins**

The three moved their location to somewhere else. They packed everything they need and headed off to a farther place, the desert. It was intense heat overcoming them, but that would help them. Amy took one last look at the cave before running.

"Let's go. We have to arrive their before sunset," Shadow's voice said, breaking Rouge's and Amy's thoughts as they were about to run.

"Yeah. Ready Amy? It's gonna be much hotter and harder now," Rouge said as she smirked at Amy's face.

"Oh, c'mon! It's fine with me. If I were you, I'd concentrate in flying around the canyon." Rouge's face faulted and she replied tiredly.

"No way!"

Shadow just kept silent as he listened to the girls fighting and argueing of who's going to fail or get tired easily when they were going to be training at the desert.

It was nearing sunset and the three reached the desert just in time. They weren't tired, for they were used to the intense burn of running, due to Shadow's training.

"We start training tomorrow," Shadow informed. Rouge and Amy just tiredly nodded and yawned before collapsing to the floor and fall to a deep slumber. Shadow just put blankets on them and exited their place and trained himself at the dark night.

Amy muttered something in her dream when Shadow left, "Sonic,"

As well as Rouge, "Sorry Knuckles…"

**Morning – Mystic Ruins**

Sonic and Knuckles ran back to the cave they remembered from the other night. Sonic wasn't entirely recovered, but he didn't care. When they arrived, they just stared at the empty cave. Knuckles screamed in frustration while Sonic kept a straight face and headed towards a note he found.

He picked it up and his green eyes scanned the letter,

_We knew that when you found us, you would come back. We've moved and don't count of finding us. We'll find you._

Sonic looked confused. "What do they mean that they'll find us?" Knuckles walked over to him after he calmed himself down and grabbed the letter while Sonic thought.

"Great, they'll be gone for a while," Knuckles muttered.

"We'll see them soon, they'll find us," Sonic said as he went on search for Amy again. Knuckles sighed and went after, leaving the cave. They didn't notice that something was left for the both of them, from Amy and Rouge.

"AMY!"

"ROUGE!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

**

* * *

Desert**

Amy was once again beaten by Shadow. He looked down at her scowling face. "Gosh, Shadow. How do you move that fast?" But then she heard her name being called by Sonic. She secretly smiled to herself.

"C'mon Shadow. Give me all you've got!" Amy said as she smirked and went to a fighting stance. Of course, next thing you know it. She was on the ground, and laying on her back was Rouge.

"Rouge! Get off of me!"

"Don't blame me if the sun burned me up!"

Shadow just waked over and splashed water on them. "SHADOW! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" Both girls screamed as they charged towards him. After that, Amy blushed once again as she heard Sonic scream her name and how Shadow was close to her.

'_Great. I'm falling for them,'_

**

* * *

TBC**

**So sorry for not updating! We have school! And we got lots of homework now! We're gonna update the next chapter soon. What's gonna happen you ask? Well…**

**Chapter 4 – Gone – It has been a 2 years since they've been gone. But Sonic didn't give up. Cream was kidnapped by a team by the name of _Team Blaze. _They have to find her, but always get interrupted when two familiar girls break in.**

**Dolphin77 + X –Hunter – WE NEED 15 OR 10 REVIEWS THEN WE'LL UPDATE! IF NOT, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT!**


	4. Gone

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Dolphin77: We're back and so early!**

**X-Hunter: …**

**Dolphin77: X-Hunter is not gonna talk for a while cause he's kinda busy.  
**

**X-Hunter: Shaddup wouldja? **

**Dolphin77: Likewise to you!**

**X – Hunter:…**

**Dolphin77: lol. My other story, Fallen Angel, is so much popular than this. It's in the anime Fruits Basket if any of you heard of it, if you know it, check it out! For only 2 chapters I have 32 reviews! Go me! Well, now I have three chapters I just submitted yesterday, so I'm waiting for the reviews.**

**X-Hunter: Just write…**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Gone**

**2 Years Later**

In Tail's Workshop, it was quiet and dead silence. There wasn't that much noise any more. Sonic and Knuckles were always going out to find Amy and Rouge. But now it was different. When they arrived home, they threw stuff around. Crashing plates and vases, kicking furniture and tearing things.

Tails, being scared, asked, "What happened?"

"…..WHERE ARE THEY!" Tails sweatdropped.

"Don't throw things around!" They did what he said, after a while though. Tails sighed. He had more cleaning to do. They were never this angry when they came home after the past months. They were still very popular with the world, but they weren't satisfied at all. They were always missing something, love.

"You guys, I'm going to check on Cream," Tails said as he exited his place and headed towards the Cream's house. It was sunset and he knocked on the door. When Cream opened the door, she was pretty surprised to see Tails. She wasn't crying or said anymore, she looked happy.

"Hello, Mr. Tails. Anything wrong?"

"Just checking. Is anything interesting happening?" asked Tails. Cream's hands were behind her and looked questionably at him.

"Nothing is happening. Thank you for asking," lied the yellow rabbit as she clutched the paper behind her. Tails blushed and looked around for any signs.

"Well, alright. See ya tomorrow Cream!" Tails said as he took off pretty fast. Cream quietly closed the door and sank behind the door automatically. She just received a letter from Amy and Rouge.

She opened it once again and read,

_Yo, Cream. How's it going? Just a couple of months left before you disappear from them. 2weeks more. Meaning now that you are 13 years old in 2 weeks, the same age I disappeared. We'll be coming to get you at dark, don't give any clues. See ya in a while_

_Amy_

Left along with the letter was a black rose. She looked at the rose before turning her attention to the clock. She had two more weeks till she will be gone from Team Sonic. She was pretty happy that they'll be together once again, but sad that she'll be torn away from them.

But she made her decision; she wanted to go with Amy and Rouge. She had to leave her home and reunite with them again. Cream sighed, this was a hard decision.

The next two weeks was her birthday, the day she'll disappear.

"I never thought it would be like this," Cream muttered as she stood and went upstairs.

**Next Week**

With Sonic and Knuckles, they were searching for Amy and Rouge once again. They ended up in the Mystic Ruins again. The place where they met again and how they battled. It seemed like a dream

"Yo Knuckles. How 'bout going to the lake for a dip. Just put our feet in there. Pretty tiring already." Sonic suggested. Knuckles nodded. Just as they were about to enter the lake, they saw Amy and Rouge. They blushed and blinked. They looked so mature.

"Amy?"

"Rouge?"

The girls looked at them with a smile on their face. "Hey Sonic. You shouldn't have come late last night. Tails and I were worried!" Amy scolded. Sonic got even more confused.

"Where were you?"

Amy faked a confused face, but the guys didn't know, "What do you mean? I was at my house. I went over to your place when Tails called me."

"You mean, it was a dream after all?" Knuckles asked.

"Whatever you say," replied Rogue.

'_It was a dream then? It has to be, their in front of us, like nothing happened.' _The two boys thought as they entered the lake.

"Oh yeah, Knuckles. Don't forget to eat properly. Lately, I see that you haven't been eating properly." Rouge said as she swam next to him.

True, but he wasn't eating properly because she was missing but now they were there, it seemed like an illusion.

"You're training yourself too much," Rouge said. Knuckles nodded. As he was about to speak, he was pulled under water by Rouge. She went under water and pulled down his leg. The two boys couldn't swim very well, so Amy and Rouge had to be held on by them.

"Are you crazy, Rouge? You know I can't swim!" Knuckles said as he put his arm around her shoulder for support. Both blushed but it can't be help. Amy was with Sonic at the side of the pool, since Sonic couldn't swim.

"How's life Amy?"

"What d'you mean Sonic?" asked a confused Amy.

"I haven't seen you in a while anymore,"

Amy rested her chin between her arms as her arms were on the smooth ground. "…That's because you haven't took notice of me at all anymore," She muttered. Sonic winced. The silence between them was pretty intense. Sonic felt guilty.

"Sorry, Ames. Guess I've been out for so long that I forgot I have friends."

"I was always here, Sonic." Amy muttered. They looked the other way. They didn't seem that their conversation would turn out this way. But Amy moved on, she looked over to Sonic and smiled.

"How 'bout for a swim?"

"?I can't swim!"

Too late.

Amy grabbed his hand and floated on the water, while Sonic was practically drowning. Amy giggled. She swam over and put both his hands on hers while they floated and looked at each other. Amy had a slight blush on her face while Sonic's face was red. He managed to get control.

"See? Easy," She said softly. He missed hearing her soft words.

"Hey, Ames."

"Hmm?"

"How come you have new attacks?" Sonic asked. Amy nearly froze in spot, but forced a smile.

"What do you mean? I still have my Pico Pico Hammer and you're still faster and stronger than me,"

Sonic thought for a while, "So….It was an illusion the whole time,"

"If you'd think that way, then yes,"

In the near part of the water, Sonic was standing with Amy on his back, giggling.

"You're so light Amy!"

"What! You thought I was fat?" Argued Amy.

"Noo! That's not what I mean! I mean, I never thought you were this light," Sonic replied.

"Good," she said satisfied. Rouge and Knuckles laughed.

But it was too soon. It seemed like everything was back to normal. Everything turned black. The two boys passed out, but not before hearing their names called by Rouge and Amy.

When they awoke, they looked around and saw Tails, asleep on the bed, "Hey, Tails!"

"Huh? What?"

"How long was I asleep?" Sonic asked desperately. Thinking that Amy and Rouge were really here.

"For three days. I found you unconscious in the park," Replied Tails. Knuckles and Sonic frowned.

"Where's Amy and Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"We haven't seen them for two years already, except when you guys fought two years ago," Tails once again replied, confused by the sudden outburst and questions filling their mind.

"So…. It was…." Sonic trailed off.

"Only….an illusion….played by….our minds," Knuckles finished off before they fell back to the bed and shut their eyes. They looked so real. When they touched their skin, it was really them, but finding answers from Tails, it was all fake.

"Anything the matter, Sonic, Knuckles?" Tails asked worriedly. They didn't answer. They looked pretty frustrated.

**

* * *

Desert**

"Had your fun, ladies?" Shadow asked as he watched the girls dry themselves.

"So much. But why did you have to knock them out so fast?" Amy asked. Shadow blushed, lightly. Rouge smirked.

"Probably jeal- "

"Training will double if you continue," Shadow warned as Amy didn't hear their conversation.

"You were saying?" Amy asked as she dried her hair.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something, guess I was wrong."

**Flashback**

While Sonic and Amy were having fun, Amy sighed as she saw Shadow's signal. Pretending to panic as she secretly hit a point behind their necks, knocking them out completing and faking worried calls.

"Sonic!"

"Knuckles!"

After when they were sure, Shadow helped them carry them back to Town Square and went back

**End Of Flashback**

"It was nice to hang out with them again," Rouge said as she remembered her time with Knuckles at the lake.

"Come on Rouge, we'll see them soon. Get ready to take Cream," Amy reminded as she started to change after Shadow left.

"Yeah, guess you're right,"

**

* * *

Town Square – Cream's Birthday**

It was night already and Cream's house was full of music. It wasn't that wild, it was pretty fun though. In the basement, which was pretty big, loud music was on. The girls dancing while the boys watched. Tails smiled as he watched Cream dance along with the other girls.

"Pretty fun, huh!" Sonic yelled over the music.

"Sure is!" Knuckles replied.

"THIS PARTY IS WICKEDLY COOL!" a green alligator said, looked pretty drowsy.

"Yeah! FUN!" a familiar bee said.

"YO TEAM CHAOS!" Sonic said in hyper.

"Too bad Rouge isn't here," Knuckles muttered to himself as he took a sip of his drink. Sonic saw this and pushed up the cup in the air, letting the drink fall to Knuckles. He scowled and started to chase around Sonic.

"DUDE! CHILL! IT'S CALLED A JOKE!" Sonic said while running and laughing.

"NOT IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW IF IT WAS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

"GUYS! Can I make an announcement!" Cream said softly. Everyone stopped talking and the music was low down. "Thanks for coming to my 13th birthday!" People cheered and hooted as Cream blushed. "I just wanna say….Let's party and thanks!" The crowd cheered louder and the music was higher.

But it was soon interrupted as they heard a crash in the window. Everyone was frantic, they went up the stairs, some was down. Sleeping gas was thrown , so people fell to the ground. Tails protected Cream while Sonic and Knuckles protected themselves.

"So….sleepy," the green alligator said in a slurry voice before fainting.

When the smoke cleared, two figures came from the broken windows. They were wearing black clothes that covered their entire body, except their eyes.

"Cream," one said.

"What do you want with her!" Tails said as he went in front of her.

"That's none of your business," the other one said as she was about to charge to attack, but Sonic blocked that and smirked.

"Sorry, chick. But you've gotta battle us first and for crashing the party,"

The figure did a back flip, "I have no time for you,"

Knuckles was a little drowsy since he inhaled the smoke. One figure saw this and did a direct kick in his stomach. Weak already, Knuckles fell to the ground. Sonic looked over his shoulder.

"Knuckles!"

"Bad move!" said a familiar voice as soon as Sonic looked away, the figure did a hard punch in his stomach.

"Sonic! Knuckles!"

'_Sorry Tails,_' the figures thought.

They did a quick charge that Tails easily dodge, but they got Cream and tied her up. One of the figures held her on the shoulder, "Sorry 'bout this Tails." One of the figures that knocked out Sonic threw another smoke bomb, letting Tails fall down, unconscious. Before they left, each on of them whispered to Knuckles or Sonic.

"I had fun last time we met,"

They took one last look before disappearing into the starlight sky and out to the darkness.

**

* * *

TBC**

**I know! This chappy is my worst! Don't tell me! I'll do better next time with a lot of action. I need ten or 12 more reviews! Please review! If not, we'll really delete this fic if you don't review! Warning. Starting…Now!**


	5. The Warning

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**S.I.G907: We're back! I CHANGED MY PEN NAME GO ME**

**X-Hunter: …ACTION! WOHOOO!**

**S.I.G9074: YEAH! ACTION IS COMING!**

**X-Hunter: OUR FAVORITE PART OF THE STORY!**

**S.I.G9074 : I KNOW!**

**X – Hunter: WE'RE SO HYPER!**

**S.I.G9074: lol. LET'S GET MORE SUGAR AND TYPE FAST!**

**X-Hunter: LET'S GO! READ WHILE WE GET HYPER! YO S.I.G9074, CAN YA GET ME A HUNDRED CUPS OF SUGAR WITH A BUNCH OF POPCORN MIXED WITH IT!**

**StarlitxIcexGoddess9074: ALREADY FINISHED!**

**Here are the results of the pairings:**

**Shad/Amy: 9**

**Son/Amy: 8**

**Shad/Amy/Son: 4**

**VOTE FOR THE PAIRINGS, THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER WILL BE THE FINAL RESULT OF WHO'S GONNA BE WITH AMY! VOTE!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Warning**

Darkness surrounded them. Emptiness. Nothing but darkness and no noise at all. They slowly opened their eyes, recalling what happened last night. Flashback images of last night replayed in their mind. They slowly sat up, a hand in their face.

"Yo….Tails…." Sonic said in a slur of words. His head was spinning.

"We…..gotta…..help find…..Cream," Tails said before falling back to the ground, eyes closed and went to an endless dream.

"His wiped out. What're we gonna do?" Sonic asked, recovering himself and recomposed himself.

"Well, whoever crashed the party left with no clues at all, except a mess and a ruckus last night," Knuckles said, looking around the basement. "Whoever they are, they got Cream for a reason,"

"Yeah, but Tails is down, but there's two still standing! Let's get 'em!" Sonic said, about to run past him, but Knuckles held him back with a free arm.

"Do ya know where you're gonna go without knowing who did it and know where they are?" Knuckles asked.

"True," Sonic stopped for a moment and crossed his arms to think. "Let's see, who would be capable of crashing a party?"

"Dude, that's now what I meant."

"What did you mean than?"

"I meant we have to find clues, not guessing without proper evidence," Knuckles replied, crossing his arms.

Sonic ruffled his hair in frustrations, "AARRGGHH! Who did it then? How can we find clues?"

Knuckles didn't respond, instead, he went to the broken glass and went on one knee while Sonic, behind him, was yelling and cursing. Tails was still unconscious and lay near a sofa. Knuckles looked around and examined the place, hoping he'd find something.

Something caught his eye, "Shut up, Sonic. I found something,"

"Whaddya found?"

"A letter,"

_Hey Team Sonic,_

_You'd probably be reading this by now in the afternoon. So I'm gonna make this quick, you people looking for Cream? If you want her back, then just wait for a couple moths before we send you another note of her whereabouts'. Just watch out though, we're not gonna make it simple_

_Team _

Just about when they were going to read the team's name, the letter burned up. Knuckles quickly let go, "Great, we didn't even read which team it was."

"Check it out, Knuckles,"

"What?" He turned, surprised. In Sonic's hand was a rose. But the color wasn't red and it was not beautiful. The flower was black. "Where did you find that?"

"Just with the letter,"

"What's going on….guys?" Tails asked, tiredly. He sat up, his eyes closed and one of his hand on head.

"Nothing, Tails. You just partied too hard for your age," Sonic lied, giving him one of his goofy grins. Tails just collapsed back. Sonic sighed before yelling out,

"This…is….just….too….FREAKY!"

"Chill, Sonic. Jeez, we just need to look around for a while, while Tails relaxes," Knuckles said, his hand covering Sonic's mouth while he just blinked.

"Gotcha."

The two separated again, going different ways and running at their top speed. The air brushed Sonic's face as he raced out of his home. _'Where to start?'_ he thought, looking around.

He ended up in the lower part of a town. This time, he was walking, looking at his surroundings. "Pretty weird place," he muttered, looking at the strange works and environment.

But unexpectedly, he tripped. "What the?" When he looked up, he thought he saw a shadow in the alley. He quickly stood up and went to the narrow alley.

He was right, there was a shadow following him. He quickly dashed after, not wanting to lose the figure. He finally caught up and was about to grab the shadow, but the shadow stopped, letting him crash. "At least warn me if you were gonna stop,"

The figure turned around and looked over it's shoulder before running off again. But Sonic was faster and grabbed the person's ankle, letting him or her fall. "'Bout time you stopped,"

The shadow tried to stand but Sonic pinned her to the wall. "Who are you?"

"…."

Sonic got irritated by the silence and took off her mask. She was wearing all black. When he got off the mask, he was shocked but didn't change the position.

He pinned both her arms on top of her head as her back was against the cold wall. "Amy?"

**

* * *

Amy**

She froze as soon as he pinned her to the wall. He's eyes were something that always attracted her. She waited until he let his hands took off her mask.

"Amy?"

She didn't answer but look at his hurtful eyes. It hurt her too, but he hurt her lots of times as well. _'Why won't he let me go?'_ Amy thought as a blush crept to her face. She suddenly remembered that she was still pinned to the wall, his hands on hers. "When will you let me go?" Amy asked, trying to sound angry, but her voice failed her.

"Amy?" he asked, still shocked. His hand traveled to her face and caressed her cheek. Amy seemed flustered to have her power to push him off.

"Let me go," she repeated, but Sonic didn't seem to hear her.

His arms fell back to his side he embraced her in a tight hug. "I've missed you," Sonic said, burying his face in her pink hair.

Amy forced herself not to let tears fall down. She still has her blush from their closeness and remembered that they were alone in an alone. Where was Shadow?

"Sonic, let me go," Amy said, trying to push him off, but he held her tight.

He unexpectedly pulled away and crushed his lips with hers. She froze as she felt Sonic's lips on her own. Her eyes betrayed as well and slowly closed.

But she remembered someone….

Shadow

She eyes snapped open and she quickly pulled away, backing away from him. His face confused. "Stay away from me Sonic, I wasn't the same girl you knew a few years back," She was now glaring hard.

"You heard her," came a new voice. Sonic quickly turned around to a stance.

"Shadow. Long time no see." He smirked

"Another time we'll fight," Shadow said, but Amy was sure that she saw a hint of jealously in his eyes. Did he saw them kiss? "C'mon Amy," Shadow said as he turned.

Amy brushed past Sonic, "Goodbye," she whispered.

**

* * *

Desert**

Shadow was running along with Amy behind him. Amy was still flustered and silence made it's way around them. They neared camp, but before Amy could greet Rouge, Shadow quickly turned around and gave Amy a soft kiss on her lips. For a while, he turned back and went back to camp.

Amy was blushing mad, but she saw that Shadow was also blushing a little before turning away from her.

_Dang, two kisses in one day._

Amy blushed at the thought.

_Shoot, why did I think that! I am really falling for both of them_

Amy touched her lips and smiled.

**5 months later**

Sonic was laying in his bed, eyes closed and his arms behind his head. He still remembered the kiss from Amy a few months ago. He smiled at the thought of her blushing face.

He'd always think of that.

All of a sudden, tails and Knuckles came crashing into his room, "Sonic! We found another note!"

"What is it?"

_Team Sonic_

_Been a while hasn't it? If you want Cream back, come to the abandon warehouse at 10 sharp midnight. If you don't come, we might as well kill her. Come alone with only your team._

_Team _

Once again, fire all of a sudden burned the letter, before they find the team name.

"Well, it seems like an invitation to a party," Knuckles said as Sonic and him smirked.

"What're we waiting for? Let's party!"

**

* * *

Warehouse – 10 pm**

"So, these is where we're suppose to meet?" Sonic said, looking around.

"So you finally came," came Amy's voice.

They stiffened and went to a fighting stance. "AMY! What're you doing here?"

Rouge and Shadow suddenly appeared next to her, their arms crossed and Rouge had her hand on one hip, smirks were plastered on their faces.

Then with a snap of her fingers, Cream appeared, hanging from a dangerous height. Ropes tied around her arms, legs and her mouth. They saw she was watching them, with terrified eyes.

"Are you the one who sent us letters?" Tails asked.

"Sure. If that's want you want to think." Shrugged Rouge.

"Which team are you?" Knuckles stepped up after seeing Rouge.

"You'll find out when we're fighting you," Amy said as she smirked.

"Well…let's get the party started," Sonic said seductively that Amy had to blush. Then dark clouds fall over them as they were about to fight

**

* * *

TBC**

**Next Chapter : Deception. All these led to a misunderstanding. Hurting the one you love, fighting, cool moves and tricks, all in the next chapter! **


	6. Deception

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**S.I.G907: Action….!**

**X-Hunter: …Deception! WOHOOO!**

**S.I.G9074: YEAH! ACTION IS COMING!**

**X-Hunter: OUR FAVORITE PART OF THE STORY!**

**S.I.G9074 : I KNOW!**

**X – Hunter: This is gonna be good!**

**S.I.G9074: lol. Wanna know about the votes?**

**X-Hunter: Next chapter is going to be the final outcome of who's going to be with Amy!**

**Here are the results of the pairings:**

**Shad/Amy: 16**

**Son/Amy: 16**

**Shad/Amy/Son: 9**

**VOTE FOR THE PAIRINGS, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL RESULT OF WHO'S GONNA BE WITH AMY! VOTE!**

**Last time…**

"_Well…let's get the party started," Sonic said. Then dark clouds fell over them as they were about to fight_

**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Deception **

"Wonder who's gonna battle who?" Amy asked as she faked an innocent look and pretended to think.

"Betcha Sonic and Knuckles has to work together to battle Shadow," Rouge whispered aloud with a giggle. Sonic and Knuckles glared while the two girls grinned innocently at them in reply. Shadow just crossed his arms.

"Let Cream go!" Tails protested, watching Cream's body hang in the air.

"Nu-uh. Until you defeat and fight us!" Amy replied and then smirked, "If you aren't patient and won't cooperate with us," Amy snapped her finger and the rope around Cream loosened dangerously as she was about to fall, "We could just get rid of her,"

Tails growled in anger and Sonic and Knuckles stepped up, as if they were about to catch her. "Now," Amy started, "You will cooperate and fight us? Right?"

"…."

Amy snapped her fingers once more; the rope loosened even more, letting Cream almost fall from the dangerous height. "Well?"

"….Alright."

"Just as planned," Rouge said.

"Well? What're we waiting for?" Amy asked as she spread her arms to the side while looking at both teams. "Let's party."

"Thought you wouldn't begin it," Sonic said, dashing towards her. Amy as well dashed towards him and the fight began.

"C'mon Sonic, is that the best you can do?" Amy said, disappearing and appearing in different areas as Sonic tried catching her.

"Dang, you're quick Amy," Sonic complimented in his cool and calm voice with a smirk plastered in his face.

"Thanks, better not go softie on me now Sonic," Amy said.

"Wouldn't even think of it,"

Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails watch in amusement as they watched; Sonic and Amy were moving to quickly and only their color was seen. "Whoa, their running faster than last time," Tails said commented as wind brushed against their faces fast.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Rouge asked, a hand on her hip thrust to the side, "Let's party,"

"Sure, wouldn't wanna be a wallflower without missing the fun," Knuckles said after. He quickly charged after her and tried attacking her, but she ascended higher in the air while Knuckles jumped from platform to platform. "Feeling hyper, eh?"

"Knuckles, sweetheart, you know you can't catch me since I can fly," Rouge said coyly, "My turn," It seemed impossible, but it was possible, craters floated around her and then went crashing down to him. Knuckles managed to block and punched them away, but when he hit the last one, Rouge sent a flying kick, sending him to bang against he wall

"What's the matter, Knuckles? Couldn't get enough of me?" Rouge said again, walking towards the unconscious body of Knuckles. She bent down and put her one hand on his face with a smile. But it quickly disappeared as soon as he grabbed her wrists with a smirk.

"That was easy Rouge," Knuckles said in his rough voice, "What happened to your instincts?" He said then pinning her to the ground. She tried squirming out, but he was stronger.

"Let me go!" she whined.

"No,"

* * *

As for Shadow, he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and watching "Dude, Shadow," Sonic said, blocking Amy's attack, "Aren't ya gonna join the fun?" 

"I'll party later," he simply answered.

Sonic jumped back away from Amy, "Dang Amy. You really want to get this going on," Sonic said. But then he teased her, "You looked hotter in your other outfit,"

Amy looked taken back and took one step back with a blush on her face, "Trying to get me off guard? I don't think so," Amy said, running towards him and trying kicks and punches.

He caught her arm and shrugged, "I'm saying the truth, Ames. But I do admit, you look hot as well now," Sonic said, examining Amy from his view. Amy blushed harder and tried to hide herself

"You pervert!" Amy screamed, her face flushed.

"Pervert?" Sonic asked, "I'm just complimenting,"

"Liar!"

Sonic rushed around her and used his blue tornado, "Sorry 'bout this Ames,"

Wind cut her skin and Amy put her arms in front of her face, she felt like floating. Then she crashed down, breaking her arm. '_Dang, I could have easily destroyed that, so why didn't I?' _

She looked up to see Sonic's grinning childishly face, "Sorry 'bout that," he apologized again.

Shadow watched the whole scene and had a black anime vein, but he kept his cool, '_Sonic really knows how to make the girls blush,_' he watched Amy, '_Dang,_ _she is cute,'_ He smirked, if she ever heard his thoughts, she'd be red in the face so fast.

"I've got to be pretty honest here Sonic, I'm not fighting my all," Amy said and stood up.

"Huh?"

"Time to get serious," In a blink of an eye, she disappeared and Sonic felt his body bruising slowly. He coughed up blood.

"What the?"

It seemed like it was in slow motion, Sonic was standing still, he thought he felt Amy behind him, the breeze playing with her hair and she said softly, "This isn't my will," Then he was thrown off the ground and into the ocean. His vision blurred.

**A/N THIS ISN'T OVER YET! THERE'S MORE ACTION NEXT CHAPTER! SURPRISE NEXT CHAPTER! DON'T THINK THIS IS LAME! I just don't wanna give away the action I'm writing next chapter! **

"Sonic!"

"Sonic!"

Knuckles and Tails yelled as they jumped into the ocean. Amy stood and watched in front of her as Sonic sank deeper; her bangs shadowing her eyes. Rouge stood up, finally free from Knuckles grasp.

"We did it." Rouge said in a soothing voice, "Mission completed,"

Amy's head shot up and grabbed Rouge and jumped back, just in time. "Not yet," Amy whispered.

Just in time, huge water splashed erupted and Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were standing there, eyes glaring coldly and panting heavily. They're quills wet and hanging at the sides of their faces; making them more attractive. "What was that Amy?" Sonic said, between pants while glaring. His hair wet and fell to his face.

Amy felt sadness through her, but she didn't show it, "I know you were stronger than that. I was hoping my fun didn't end," she said.

"You've done it now Amy," Sonic said. Faster than time, Sonic created 5 dark blue tornadoes around her. His tornado was faster and stronger than before. But quickly destroyed with it with her own tornado.

But Sonic was full of energy and went running past her, wind cutting her skin again. "You can't defeat me by that, Sonic,"

They went serious.

* * *

Amy did two straight kicks before doing a front flip and landed behind Sonic, ready to punch. But when she punched he disappeared and reappeared behind her, holding both her arms. Amy took this chance and did a back flip again behind him, while throwing him. Sonic landed on his one knee and stood up. 

Sonic jumped from platform to platform, jumping higher into the sky; Amy followed at the opposite end. '_What's he trying to do?'_

Shadow watched from below, getting bored, he decided to battle later. Tails on the other hand, was watching the fight while watching Cream at the same time.

**A/N Shadow's gonna battle in the next two chapters, BIG time with Sonic. Why? Can't tell ya that. So just be patient.**

When they were higher, Sonic jumped towards Amy's direction, as did Amy. They started fighting in the air, while descending fast. Sonic was trying to punch, kick, or grab Amy, but she blocked them all. He did a fast move; he went back to the platform before charging straight towards her with his tornado. Instead of the tornado entering in the middle of Amy, it began at the very top, where the wind carries more energy, almost knocking Amy out.

She felt trapped, but she overcome it and clenched her fists and concentrated on her energy, then breaking the tornado, shocking Sonic. Amy was still weak from the sudden blow and was falling head first fast. Sonic quickly grabbed Amy in his arms and landed softly.

"Why'd you save me?"

"Because." _'I still love you,' _"Why're you doing this? Revenge?"

Amy managed to pull away and tried to stand straight. Shadow appeared beside her, his arms wrapped around hers, helping her. She leaned on him for support and looked at Sonic, she thought for a brief moment in his green eyes, jealousy? She shook her head and answered, "No Sonic, not revenge. I changed. I'm no longer the same."

"What'd you mean?"

Shadow spoke up, cutting of Amy, "What she means Sonic," he took a quick glance, she was hiding her face now away from Sonic, "She's an assassin," Amy held his hand with hers and tightened her grip.

Sonic seemed to freeze, "Assassin?"

"Yes."

"Killing….people?"

This time, Amy spoke up, "No not killing. I bring the people to the client…and… they do the rest."

"So, who are you trying to bring me to?" Sonic asked, his eyes flaring.

"This is different. I have to get rid of you myself." Amy said, pulling away from Shadow.

"Your target is only me?"

"No, the whole team,"

"Leave Cream out of this then!" Tails yelled. Amy looked apologetically at him. "It's her choice, Tails."

"Who's her?" When Tails looked up, Cream was already falling. "CREAM!" He quickly flew to her and caught her. He landed on a nearby crater and looked at her. They watched carefully. "Cream?"

Her eyes were closed, but they quickly snapped open with a glint in he eyes, "Thanks for saving me, Tails." She did an air kick, sending him flying. Cream dusted her self before removing her cute outfit. She wore different attire.

Wearing black cargo baggy pants with a yellow design, leading to the floor. She wore a sleeveless shirt with the color of dark blue, saying 'Bad girls are coming,'

Tails stood up, a shock expression plastered on his face. "Cream?"

* * *

Now the Sonic team learned what was really happened, they were deceived. Cream was only tricking them; Amy and Rouge seemed to hold back and lied to them. "Who's your client?" Sonic yelled 

"That's secret." _'I'm sorry about this Sonic.'_

Sonic seemed to read her mind and his face softened, "I get it. But we're not going down with outta fight," Sonic said, back to his normal smile. She smiled, he returned it.

"Let's resume it,"

"Yo, Ames. Where you the people who crashed the party?"

"Finally figured it out, eh?"

"Amy!"

She giggled, but inside of her, she felt pain. She never wanted this. She was wanted to be Sonic and laugh with him, not fight against him. Shadow watched her, knowing what's she was feeling.

"Sorry about this Sonic." Amy said charging towards him with incredible speed.

Amy did a turn kick with her fist ready, Sonic held her feet and twisted her in the air, and Amy jumped to the wall, then using her deadly tornado. Sonic used his own, with no normal tornado. His tornado seemed to increase. Amy's tornado was approaching fast, Sonic's tornado crashed into hers. A huge explosion occurred.

Flames of fire flew everywhere and strong wind blast in front of them, neither of them seemed injured.

The real fight began.

**

* * *

TBC **

**Chapter 7 – Fighting the One You Love**

"_I'm sorry, Sonic," Amy whispered, watching the combining tornadoes starting to carry Sonic's body and into the air. He screamed in pain, as well as Knuckles and Tails. The three watched, emotions filled within them as tears welled up._

"_SONIC!"_

"_AMY!"_

**Review pls. More action to come in the next many chapters to come! Remember to vote! OR the author will decided. Lol. See ya people!**


	7. Romance and Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**S.I.G907: We're back and so LATE, right, X-Hunter? Thanks for the more than 55 reviewers who stayed with us until now and later! OMG! We have over 100 reviews!**

**X – Hunter: Yup! So sleepy…….**

**S.I.G9074: lol. Wanna know about the votes? And sorry we haven't been updating. Ya'll know how it is in school right? SO MUCH HOMEWORK! TT.TT**

**X-Hunter: We have recounted the votes, because S.I.G9074 here got it mixed up! Everything was wrong so this is the correct ones.**

**Here are the results of the pairings:**

**Shad/Amy: 24**

**Son/Amy: 25**

**Shad/Amy/Son: 27**

**Whoa, what a comeback for the love triangle! We were pretty surprised. Think this is the couple suitable for the story? It's fine with us. If you want to recount, Vote! Or let it stay the same…**

**Last time…**

_Flames of fire flew everywhere and strong wind blast in front of them, neither of them seemed injured. The real fight began._

**Chapter 7 – Romance and Jealousy **

* * *

"Sonic," Amy began with a sad smile, "Let's fight for old times," She then went into a fighting stance with a smirk plastered on her face. 

Rouge was on top of one of the highest craters, waiting and ready to fight. Cream was on the edge of the steps, at the highest place, also waiting to fight; the moon behind them gave them a mysterious look. They watched carefully as Knuckles and Tails were about to charge.

"You're gonna get it bad," Rouge whispered, dodging Knuckles attack. She grabbed his wrist and flew up and did a back flip, letting go off and letting Knuckles crash into the wall. "I learned a few tricks, by the way." She said.

"I can see that," Knuckles replied, jumping from the height and landed safely,

"Well, Knuckles," Rouge began," How about you? Learn anything new?"

"Glad you ask," he said, shutting his eyes with a smirk. He paused and then quickly his eyes snapped open and his arms at his sides. "Careful here Rouge!" he warned, smashing his fists to the ground as hard as he could. The ground started to shake and the ground in front of him erupted up while going forward. Rocks flying out of the ground with rapid speed and aimed towards Rouge.

Rouge was amazed but quickly snapped back to reality and flew higher, but not enough to dodge the rampaging rocks that went higher, hitting her. She screamed as she felt herself become weak.

"Rouge," Shadow warned around his breath, watching the battle. "Fight for real," Shadow whispered in his cold voice.

Rouge opened her eyes, hearing Shadow's warning. She quickly did a flip while hitting both her feet to the wall and flew higher. "Thanks for that, Shadow," she directed her attention to Knuckles. "My turn,"

"See if you can catch me Knuckles, sweetheart," Rouge said, disappearing but quickly appearing at a different location. Then doing the same routine again.

"Oh great," Knuckles muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Yo Shadow," Amy called out, still facing Sonic, "How 'bout you join in for a while?" she asked. 

"No."

She lost her stance and faced him. She began to pout with cute puppy dogs eyes with her lips in a pout, looking at him pleadingly, "Please, Shadow?" she asked in an adorable. Shadow cursed and walked towards her. He stood next to her; arms crossed and blood red eyes glared at Sonic's green burning eyes. He leaned on Amy and whispered in her ear, "After this is done, I have you all to myself, got that?" he whispered with lust, making her shiver. She blushed hard and nodded, while Sonic burned with rage. Shadow gave a kiss on her lips before turning back to Sonic, who may I add was burning with anger and **jealously**.

Shadow smirked, he snaked his arm around Amy's waist and pulled her close and buried his face in her pink hair. His other arm went down her shoulder to arm and reached her hand and locked hands. "Your mine," he whispered.

Amy was lost in her thoughts, '_I'm not only yours Shadow,' _she thought, '_but I'm also **Sonic's.'**_ She thought an image entered her mind, _'Sonic'._ She snapped out and blushed, '_Uh oh. Never thought I'd fall for them.'_

Sonic had enough. Right in front of him, his enemy, Shadow, was doing this on purpose with **his** girl! He finally said, "Let her go, Shadow," he warned, his burning eyes narrowed, "It's time we settle this."

Shadow narrowed his own red eyes and let go of Amy, letting her stumble a bit in surprise. He glared back at Sonic, "Let's get this started then, Sonic,"

Wind started to form around them. Then with a strong blast of wind, they started. Sonic and Shadow started circling around the space, never losing eye contact. They started to accelerate, only living blue and black colors of their track. The wind started to get stronger, letting things around them fall and fly around.

"What the-"Rouge was stared at the blue and black colors with strong wind that pushed her back and cutting her skin. She started to float in the air, carried by the wind. Her arms were crossed in front of her as she screamed. Knuckles quickly grabbed her hand.

Amy snapped out of her shock and narrowed her emerald eyes as well, "Hey! I'm no reject! I fight him!" she said and growled, "Sonic! Shadow!" She quickly build up her speed and matched their speed, soon Pink was another color they could see.

Shadow and Sonic got out of their circling and started to fight each other. Shadow used both his tornadoes and aimed them at Sonic. Both of his black tornado appeared at Sonic's side, approaching fast.

Sonic just zoomed behind him and circled around the two deadly tornadoes as they started to crash into each other. His dark blue tornado was larger and trapped both Shadows' tornado before creating a big explosion.

"I see you've gotten stronger, Sonic," Shadow commented as the wind blew back his and Sonic's hair.

"I could say the same to you,"

They could hear a growl behind them. They turned to face a certain angry Amy, "I TOLD you that I would be HIS opponent! Are you people forgetting me or something?" she snapped. Sonic and Shadow shrunk back in fear. "As punishment," her hair started to fly everywhere and closed her eyes, "You will be the first to try my new tornado technique."

As proof, the explosion of Sonic's and Shadow's tornado, little fire was falling down, forming a perfect circle around Amy. The wind around her became violent, letting things crash down and topple on top of each other. The earth began to shake a little.

Amy opened her eyes and clasped her arms and hands in front of her, a light red and pink aura forming around her hands, snaking up to her arms. She let go of her hands and quickly spread her hands and arms apart, creating a small dark red tornado, forming and growing to a larger tornado.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Sonic and Shadow thought in unison, watching the large tornado in front of them. Her tornado was mixed violent colors with dark red, purple, blue and black. All colors changing each time. Lighting crashed in the middle of her tornado, stronger wind, and small flame, snaking around the form of the tornado.

Amy stood behind it, crossing her arms, an emotionless face. "Get ready." She yelled calmly for them to hear, "It's about to come. If I were you two…I would think of something. My tornado doesn't wait for anything."

"Where did you learn this Amy?" Sonic exclaimed on the opposite direction of her. Amy just looked at him. Shadow crossed is arms and closed his eyes. Sonic grabbed his collar and shook him violently, "YOU IDIOT! THERE'S A STRONGER TORNADO IN FRONT OF US AND ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP?" he yelled, looking back at the tornado and him. Amy had to giggle at the sight.

"Yes."

"You're on your own, pal," Sonic said, speeding around the tornado used 5 tornadoes around hers. But no avail, it just destroyed his. "Hmmm…." Sonic hummed, trying to think. His arms crossed and thinking, while the tornado was approaching behind him.

Tails yelled frantically, while holding onto a metal piece, trying not to be blown away, "Sonic! Look out behind you!" How could Amy, Sonic and Shadow not be carried away with this climate?

Sonic twirled around, only to be greeted by something. Shadow was right next to him. Both used their tornadoes at the same time, facing each other. Both tornadoes crashed onto each other, forming another, but not as strong as Amy's.

'_Oh well, it's worth a try anyways. And if it doesn't work, we'll think of something'. _Sonic thought proudly with a grin. Both tornadoes crashed into each other, letting another explosion occur. But this explosion was stronger and it hit Amy enough to send her flying back. Behind her was a cliff with raging water and still rocks.

"SONIC! SHADOW!" Amy screamed out in panic.

"AMY!" Shadow and Sonic yelled in unison, trying to reach her. Both charged with lighting speed, trying to reach her hands. But it was too late…Shadow couldn't reach her.

* * *

But Sonic did. He fell off along with her. He cradled her in his arms. He gritted his teeth as he watched. As they were about to hit the rocks, he flipped them over and landed on the rocks. Then he jumped off the rock, not without getting splashed by the water, and onto another until they reached back to land. 

Amy was panting heavily, her hair wet. Sonic still held her and rested his chin on her head with a grin. "Nothing can be faster than me," he said, doing a peace sign as his other arm was around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. She didn't mind at all. Except now it was Shadow's turn to fume. Sonic looked back down at Amy. "You okay?" he whispered. He received a nod in return.

Amy quickly switched their position and she hugged him tightly, surprising Sonic. But he came to his senses and returned the hug in satisfaction. "I-I-I was s-scared, Sonic," she cried. Sonic had a sly grin as he saw Shadow. Amy quickly gave a quick kiss on his lips, letting him fall back on his back as she kissed him. She quickly stood up and walked to the other side. She tilted her head to the side with a grin. "Shall we resume our battle?"

Shadow and Sonic were once again ignoring her as they fought…over her again.

'_This'll never end,'_ she thought with a sigh.

**

* * *

TBC **

**Yeah, yeah, we know. That's it? Patience people! We promised you this part right?**

"Sonic," Amy whispered, watching the combining tornadoes starting to carry Sonic's body and into the air. He screamed in pain, as well as Knuckles and Tails. The three watched, emotions filled within them as tears welled up.

**Yeah, we sorta changed that on the next chappy cause we realized most of our reviewers are waitin for a little romance goin on. So yeah. That part will be next chapter! More action to come! And a little romance and jealousy! Lol. Review and vote! OR WE'LL KEEP IT THE LOVE TRIANGLE WITH NO ALTERNATIVE ENDINGS.**

**REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 9 - The Key To Her Heart– (That part up there is gonna be in the next chapter, but here's another preview for the 9th chapter!)**

"_I never thought of you as annoying or loud, Amy," Sonic said seriously. Tears fell endlessly on Amy's face. "Never will I think of you as that. How could I?" he questioned. _

"_S-S-Sonic?"_

**>>**

"_S-Shadow?" Amy asked. He looked over his shoulder at her with those calm eyes, his back facing her._

"_I never regret what I said about you, Amy. It's true what I said. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and you're growing slowly in my heart." He said._

**O.O Talk about trouble for Amy. Finally those guys are speaking. But Amy be al little dense to figure out what they are REALLY saying. REVIEW! We'll update every 2 or next weeks!**


	8. Fighting the One You Love

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE CHARACTERS! **

**X-Hunter: Here are the results. We kept on rechecking and this is the votes: **

**Shad/Amy: 37 **

**Son/Amy: 37 **

**Shad/Amy/Son: 28 **

**Seriously, it was way freaky! When we were counting, SonAmy was in the lead, but all of a sudden, ShadAmy caught up! Whoa…totally awesome! Looks like the love triangle suddenly got behind! READ THE BOTTOM PAGE AUTHORS NOTE. ****  
****Last time… ****  
**_'This'll never end,' she thought with a sigh._

**Chapter 8 – Fighting the One You Love ****  
**

* * *

Amy watched boredly at the fight. She was sitting crossed-legged on a crater, very far and high from Shadow and Sonic. She glanced up at the moon, which was brightly looking down at her. The mysterious aura around it caught her eye. Amy looked back down again. This time it was different. She stood up, "Sonic! Shadow! Stop this right now!" she scolded, stomping her foot hard onto the crater. Unfortunately, she stomped too hard, the rope supporting it broke, letting Amy stumble and fall. "Amy!" She quickly jumped to another and stood up, proud, breathing heavily of course. Sonic and Shadow continued. "HEY! I'M STILL TALKING HERE!" 

Sonic and Shadow looked up, scowling, "Would you quit disturbing us? We're in a middle of a fight!" Sonic and Shadow were both still fine, after the long fight, though they had a few bruises.

Amy had an anime vein throbbing on her head, "THAT'S IT! I TOLD YOU I'M NO REJECT!" she screamed and jumped down from the dangerous high and landed safely. One hand on the ground and one knee resting on the land, she heaved herself up and faced them. "You two! Sonic, I said you fight ME, not only Shadow! Shadow, I said JOIN, not take over!"

"Okay," both said in unison, looking at her. Shadow put his hands in his pockets as Sonic put his arms above his head.

"Eh?" she asked innocently. They agreed so fast. Something is up.

"Amy, you know I don't like to repeat myself," Shadow said firmly, crossing his arms. "But I'll say it one more time, 'Okay."

"Just like that?"

Sonic replied this time, "Sure. You want it anyways. So yeah." He stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "Ready?"

"I don't believe this," Amy murmured, "What trouble you two are. Can't even choose who I like better," She whispered that last sentence to herself, hoping they wouldn't hear. Ohh, they heard all right, but since they don't want to embarrass her, they acted.

"Pardon?" Shadow inquired_. 'So she likes the both of us, eh? Well. Glad to know she likes me too. But she likes Sonic as well? That's gonna change._' He vowed in his thoughts.

"What was that, Ames?" Sonic asked soon after Shadow spoke. _'Oh yeah. She likes me. But hold up. Didn't she say can't choose'? Oh, I'll show her that I'm way better than Shadow.'  
_

Amy felt her face heat up, _'Shoot. Didn't mean to say it aloud! Great. Now they know. Wait a sec. They asked me what I said...YES! They don't know! Better keep quiet about this now._' She answered with a weak smile, "Nothing. Just saying how this'll end…in a good way, of course."

_'Liar'_

"Whatever."

Amy puffed her cheeks, her fists clenched by her side; "You big meanies!" a slight breeze passed them as silence overcome them. Amy slowly unclenched her fists.

Then all of a sudden, Amy was in front of Sonic, about to kick him but Sonic caught her and she twisted in the air. She did a back flip in the air as she landed softly. But as soon as she landed, she charged back straight to Sonic. She did attack moves, sending Sonic to walk backwards, avoiding her attacks. Sonic put both his hands in front of him to block her kick. Amy saw this open chance. She went low to the ground, her knees bent and one hand on the ground, and swiped her legs on his, letting him fall back. She wasn't done, before Sonic could land safely, she used her tornado, sending him back against the wall.

"Is that it, Sonic?" she asked, one hip thrust to the side and one hand on her hip, "Getting pretty boring for me, you know,"

A fog of dust covered Sonic. Amy raised a brow. Her green emerald orbs suddenly widened and jumped back on a crater. On the ground, a quick row of dark blue tornadoes took up the space. His tornado was filled with a dark aura around his tornado. _'What is that?_' she thought curiously. _'And where's Sonic?'_ When it was long enough, the tornadoes disappeared, but when it did, there was a large and forceful gust of wind.

Amy put her arms in front of her, standing her ground. _'What is up with this wind? I still can't find Sonic!'_ Soon enough, her eyes were shut tight, Amy felt her arms heavy and she was thrown off. She quickly rolled to her side, avoiding the punch and jumped back. Using her tornado, she used force to send it quickly and directly to the fog.

_'So...Sonic was actually here. Dang. Stupid dust is going into my eyes.'_ Amy thought, rubbing her eyes. _'Let's see. He attacked me when I wasn't on defense. He disappeared back into the fog and appeared using a punch, but I avoided it. Now, the question is. Where'd he go this tim_e She glanced around, her eyes sharp. She suddenly swirled around, _'Where's Shadow?'_

"Shadow?" she called out. Her tornado landed on the eerie ground, creating an explosion.

"Not again!" Rouge cried out, as she was hit and send out in the sky, pain filling her body.

"Rouge!" Amy yelled, trying to reach her female comrade. She jumped from crater to crater until she reached Rouge's flying height. She pulled Rouge by her arm. Amy decided to go down straight. She suddenly pushed Rouge out of the way and away from her, letting her roll in the air in surprise. "Amy! What the-?" They were about 8 meters apart.

"Rouge! Get away!" Amy cried out, swiping her arm in front of her. "Now!"

Rogue did as she was told. What Amy said saved her life from death. Just by inches, a large pile of fire and wind cut in front of them. The explosion reached high to them. Rogue watched with wide eyes as the volcano-like explosion in front of them didn't seem descend. "Amy! What was that?"

"I have no idea!" Amy answered back, still watching in confusion. Her long pink quills were flying everywhere. Her bandana suddenly flew away from her, unnoticed and flew into the sky. "Sonic! Shadow!"

An image of a red echidna appeared in Rouge's thoughts, "Knuckles!"

**

* * *

Tails...Cream**  
Tails and Cream were in a distant space where they can fight...and talk alone. Tails flew higher, enough to dodge Cream's attack. "Cream, I don't wanna fight you!" 

"Too bad." she replied, flying higher to his level, "You don't have to fight. I'll just kill you if you won't, Tails."

"Cream! Stop this!"

Cream charged straight to Tails. He was about to fight back, but she suddenly disappeared in front of him, "Huh?"

A voice behind him sends chills down his spine, "It seems you haven't improved yet, Tails." He suddenly felt a pang of pain behind his head. He crashed down directly to the ground. He stood up, gritting his teeth. "I won't fight you to death, Cream." he spoke, "But if I can't snap you out of this, I guess I'll just have to fight you."

The mature yellow rabbit smirked, "That's much better. Now be a good fox and stand up."

He did as she said and forced himself up. He suddenly said with a sly smile. "You know, Cream. If I'm already gonna fight, it doesn't always have to up in the air,"

Cream scowled, "Your point? Besides, I can just attack here."

"And that'll give me an advantage." he smirked.

"Eh?" Suddenly, she felt herself freeze._ 'What the-_' She tried struggling in the air, but no avail. Her patience getting shorter, she screamed out, "Tails! What did you do to me?" she commanded, narrowing her eyes at the innocent smiling fox.

"Nothing Cream. I just made this. It came in handy," he replied, tapping his hand onto the device in his hands. She quirked a brow. He noticed and opened his mouth, "It's simple. All it does is direct hit something I choose in the air and let it hold still. Like you are now." he gave a childish grin. She started struggling again. No more patience, she focused her energy and shut her eyes. Enough, she broke of the power and attacked Tails. She tried her punches and kicks, he stumbled back.

"This battle has only begun between you and me, Tails."

**

* * *

Knuckles...Rouge**  
Rouge frantically looked around for her red echidna. She blushed, looking down. 'Oh well.' she thought. She scouted around places, but no sign of him. It was still loud, the explosion still booming around them. "Knuckles!" she cried out, "Are you there! Answer me!" she glanced around, "Knuckles!" 

Her wings became tired for flying a large amount of time and she landed on a crater. "Where are you?" she whispered worriedly. She shut her eyes, trying to fight back the tears forming her eyes._ 'No one could have survived that_.' she thought silently. Before Amy warned her about the explosion, they were fighting. She attacked him with a crater, sending him flying down to the ground, then Amy appeared. _'Wonder if he managed to escape. I hope he did.'_

Rouge sighed deeply with her eyes downcast. "I shouldn't have done this..."

"Are you saying you regret everything we did, Rouge?" a voice said. Rouge swirled around to see Amy leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. In the dark, her eyes seemed to glow and looked sharply at her. "Well?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Amy. I was just saying to myself I shouldn't have knocked him to the ground that hard,"

"Puh-lease. You just did that 'cause you thought I would be angry." Amy said coolly. "But I'm not. I know you love Knuckles, Rouge." Her face heated up. "But you chose your friend. I must say, that was impressive," Amy smiled. "C'mon, we gotta find Cream. We'll stop playing around now and show them what we've learned so far."

"Ohh!" Rouge whined. Amy quirked a brow, confused, "I'm tired!"

"Oh, get over it!"

"Like you know how to have wings and be worn out!"

"I know exactly how! Try having to use a large amount of energy to create my tornadoes!"

"That's exactly how it feels to have wings!" Rouge screamed, standing up.

"Oh yeah?" Amy challenged. Rouge sighed, "Let's find Cream." Amy stuck out her tongue while Rouge glared, "Sweetheart, if you keep on doing that, you'll attract Shadow and Sonic more." Amy's face reddened. "Oh, shut up! Let's go find Cream!" Rouge shook her head.

Amy jumped wall to wall with amazing speed as Rouge flew straight with matching speed. Rouge muttered, "Now where could those little lovebir-" She couldn't finish her sentence because a yellow flash knocked her out to the ground. "Rouge!" Amy stepped on a wall and did a back flip and landed behind Rouge. The bat beauty had anime swirly eyes. "Whaaa-?"

"Huh?" Amy squinted her eyes and saw Tails on top of Rouge. "Tails?"

A yellow rabbit made its way to them. Cream tilted her head to the side. "Eh? Amy? Rouge? What're you guys doing here?" she asked softly. She narrowed her eyes when she saw her one of her comrade lying on the floor...with Tails on top? For a reason, she felt anger. She picked up Tails and threw him to the wall, letting him have swirly eyes similar as Rouge. "Rouge?"

"What hit me?"

"Actually, Tails kinda fell on you." Amy answered, looking down at her.

"How?"

"I kinda used the move you taught me, Rouge." Cream answered, lifting Rouge up.

"Thanks. Oh, really?" Rouge inquired, she looked around, "Where's the little guy then?"

"Right...here..." Tails said tiredly, picking himself up when he fell from the cracked wall. When he looked up, his face darkened, scared, "Uh.Oh."

A red echidna jumped from above and landed in front of a confused Tails. "You know, Rouge. I thought you always played by the rules. It doesn't look like it," a rough voice said, crossing his arms.

"We were just looking for Cream, honey. But think what you want, sweetheart." Rouge retorted. Amy gestured them to the area where they first began and jumped wall to wall again. Rouge nodded, "Well. If you wanna know more, sweetie, just follow me," with a wink, she flapped her wings and followed Amy, Cream close behind.

Knuckles turned to Tails. "You alright? Cream doesn't seem like she used too."

"Yeah, I know. And I just experienced her power personally and I gotta tell you, it's painful." The yellow fox replied.

"Come on. Seems like the girls are planning something. We gotta find Sonic. Let's go." They quickly sped to the same direction as the three girls. There, they saw nothing but a dusts floating in the air. "What in the world happened here?" Tails asked, glancing around.

"I dunno. Must be Sonic and Shadow."

"Forgetting me?" a new voice sounded. They turned only to be greeted by a tornado heading their way. Amy was behind it, "That's mean. Always underestimating, us girls. Tsk. Tsk.Tsk."

"Tails." Knuckles whispered. "RUN!"

"I'll do that!" But luck wasn't really on their side, they were surrounded. "Oh great," he muttered. "Where is Sonic?"

"Uh, Knuckles," Tails said uneasily, "I think we've got to worry about ourselves first." He examined the tornadoes. _'Hmm... Looks like there's a heavy atmosphere in there. Wait, is that electricity? Uh.Oh.'_ He thought. "Hey Knuckles...look closely at the tornado." Knuckles squinted his eyes and noticed a familiar blue electric shock snaking around in the middle. "That's not a good sign."

To make matters worst than it is, the tornadoes started to approach them. They backed up. Knuckles looked up, "Sonic! Get over here!" Amy quirked a brow. She thought silently_, 'Sonic? Come to think of it, I haven't heard from him and Shadow for the past time.'_

"Amy! Look out!" Rouge called out in panic. Instinct took over her and she jumped in the air, just avoiding several shots of a dark blue aura. "Who did this?" she asked, still high in the air and looked at her surroundings. She saw two figures jumping from the opposite side and collided with two dark tornadoes.

A vein throb her head, "That Sonic and Shadow." She watched for a while as they jumped back after the explosion before charging straight again. She quickly landed in between them, sharp emerald eyes as two tornadoes were about to crash in both her sides. Their eyes went wide and their tornadoes disappeared before it could even touch her. "Amy? What're you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Apparently, you guys have forgotten about me...again." The pink beauty sighed. "Come on, Shadow. You've gotta rest while we, girls, start to play." She gestured her hands back to the area.

_'What the-. It sounds really wrong of what Amy just said now,_' thought Shadow with a weird feeling, _'And she better not mean 'play' with the other meaning.'_

**SHADAMY MOMENT**  
Amy jumped up to a crater, a little far from Sonic, followed by Shadow. It was dark and chilly and Amy was wearing a shirt too revealing for a night like this. Shadow noticed her shuddering, he approached her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, surprising her. "Wha-" He rested his heads on her shoulder. A blush covered her face. "S-Shadow?" He released one of his hands from her waist and traveled down her arm, a chill ran down her spine.

Dang, she still wasn't used with his surprises. "Um...Sha-" Lips locked with her own gently. Shadow used his arm circled around her waist to turn her around, giving him better access. At first, it was gentle, but it suddenly felt hard. Amy pushed her lips on his own as her arms circled around his neck, deepening it. She pulled away for air and took a breath, but it was quickly covered again by his lips. He tightened his grip on her waist_. 'Man, he must be mad every time this happens...well, not really. Hmm...'_ she thought_. 'Okay, I'm running out of breath.'_ She pulled away and gasped for air. Shadow kept on watching her movement with his lustful eyes.

Silence overcomes them. A blush spread across Amy's face. "Um...I guess we should get going."

"Hn." He approached her when she wasn't facing him. He wrapped his arms once again. He spoke on her ear, sending her jolts of chills down her spine, "You're mine. Remember that. After this is over, I have you all to myself." Not knowing what to do and trapped by him, she nodded. He gave a quick kiss before pulling. "Let's go, then."  
**End SHADAMY MOMENT**

Shadow decided to lead with Amy behind; she kept her distance. _'Oh my god. I have to be really on guard now.'_ She took a glace at Shadow. They finally reached their area. Rouge and Cream walked over to them. At the opposite side was Sonic's team. Prepared and confident.

Amy walked in the middle and spoke, "Well. I guess this is finally starting our match."

"Yup." Sonic said.

"Get ready." All went to a stance, Rouge, Cream and Tails flew up. "Let's get this party started!"

Rouge immediately came to Knuckles, grabbed him, carried him and dropped him against boxes. She flipped and dodged in the air as soon as he recovered. "Full of stamina now, Rouge?"

"You bet."

Tails and Cream were busy doing hand to hand fighting. Tails was defending himself in the air as Cream tried different tactics to find an opening. When she flew higher, she appeared behind him and was about to kick, but he noticed easily and spun around, grabbing her foot, keeping himself safe.

"Now you're getting it started," Cream said smirking.

Sonic and Amy were making several tornadoes surrounding the area, making blasts of rough wind throughout everywhere. Shadow was making dark balls crashing into Sonic as he dodged and jumped to avoid him. Shadow suddenly disappeared into the air. Amy did a back flip as a crash of lighting nearly hit her.

"Going that far, now, Sonic?" asked Amy, creating a tornadoes in her hands.

"Anything to get you down."

She did another back flip and twisted in the air as she was surrounded, but it didn't stop her, 'This is gonna be dangerous.' She thought. She made her deadliest tornado appear before her but it was such a tiny space that it hit Amy as well. It went up to the sky before landing around the lighting, including Amy and destroyed it, leaving a large space in the ground.

_She's getting stronger each time she makes a tornado. Then again, so am I. She's advancing more in her speed.'_ He thought. Sonic looked around to see if Amy was alright, "Amy?" he called out. The blast of wind hit him directly. He felt his body hard, as if something hit him

**Sonamy Moment**

Sonic fell to the ground as he felt something sitting or laying down on his stomach. He opened his eyes finally and saw a nearly sleepy Amy laying down on him. Their legs were in a tangled mess, one of Amy's hands were touching his and her other laying on his chest. Her head was laying on his neck, her breath tickling him. "Amy?"

"Hmm…" She sounded tired and beaten, but he knew she was far from done.

"Wake up." He blushed hard as she started to squirm on top of him. He shut his eyes and cursed. '_Why now? Why not later?'_ She finally awoke and used her hands on his chest to push herself up, not sitting on her stomach. "Eh?" she glanced down to see a blushing red Sonic. '_How'd I…'_ It all came back to her and noticed her position. Seeing him blush was a reward for Amy. She smirked and traced a finger down his chest.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" she teased. She leaned down on him and gave him a kiss on the lips. She meant it to be a quick kiss, but it all changed when Sonic changed their position. He stood up, his arms around her waist as she kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck for supporting. He wanted access inside and she opened her mouth. Pulling away for air, her lips were crashed again by Sonic's. _'Man, this is familiar.'_ Amy pulled away, teasing him with sly eyes. She licked her lips, making Sonic's green eyes lustful. "You'll be mine soon after this. Shadow isn't getting you." He spoke. She gave him another kiss before resuming their battle.

**End of SonAmy moment**

"Rouge! Cream! Let's show them how tough we really are!" Amy called out, her eyes still locked with Sonic's green orbs.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Boring ending, WE KNOW! We'll update real soon. Sorry we didn't keep our promise, we're truly busy with school, especially in high school. I'm having boy problems and I can't concentrate. Everything has to be moved on. Chapter 9 is now chap. 10. Everything was skrewed up. REVIEW THEN WE'LL UPDATE SOON! WE'RE DONE HALFWAY WITH CHAP. 9! REVIEW!**


	9. Crossing the Line

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE CHARACTERS! **

**We ain't no more gonna reveal the polls. Hehe.**

**Last time… ****  
**_"Rouge! Cream! Let's show them how tough we really are!" Amy said with a smirk._

**Chapter 9 – Crossing the Line**

* * *

"BRING IT ON, SONIC!" Amy said with a sly smile as her hair started to fly around everywhere. She slammed her hands together before releasing them at her sides as her third most dangerous tornado started to form. As it grew, she started to float in the air; her arms near in front of her and a leg up behind her. 

Sonic stood his ground, his glare at the direction of Amy. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA WIN THIS AMY!"

It was like a war, every ground and space, was either exploded or with explosions, holes, fighting and craters being thrown. It was all loud and nothing silent. Everything was a disaster and there was no place to hide anymore.

"LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT, SONIC!" Amy started to go higher to the sky, when she was about at least 20 meters from the ground, she jumped to her other side and created another tornado, preventing her from falling and letting her go higher. When she was done again, she did the same thing twice.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Sonic yelled impatiently, not getting what was **his** pink beauty was doing.

"OH YOU'LL SEE! AND I PROMISE," she smirked, "IT'LL BE PAINFUL ENOUGH!" After her fourth and final tornado, she did a back flip in the air and landed on the edge of the top of the water tower. Amy made 4 of her tornadoes in a square, practically surrounding Sonic. "REMEMBER SONIC, THIS WAS THE FIRST TORNADO I MADE WHEN I FOUGHT YOU BACK THEN."

"Oh, great," he muttered a curse, glancing around at the area of where he was trapped. He smirked back up at Amy, "THIS'LL SURE BE PAINFUL, AMY! BUT I'M SURE I'LL BREAK THROUGH IT."

Blue electricity snaked around its full height. Its lighting crashed onto the next tornado next to it, then the next and next. The lightings were now connected before making a loud crash to the ground at the space. Now Sonic couldn't escape, if he did, he has to go through the electricity or tornado.

Sonic suddenly felt his body shake and moved to his side, still cautious. A large hole was made. He looked up. Shadow was smirking down at him with his dark echo balls in his hand. "Let's see if you survive this." Shadow said, throwing several of them at Sonic. Sonic jumped away as they came crashing down, letting dust cover the space and holes even larger in the small space he has.

As Sonic jumped and moved back from a larger one, his arm touched the electric shock, letting him fall down back to the ground. _'Dang, Amy's tornadoes are really high. And Shadow's attacks are making it worse.' _Sonic cursed silently.

Amy quietly clapped her hands, in awe, "Wow. Shadow has a pretty good idea." A dangerous smile tugged her lips, "Let's see how Sonic will survive this." She sat down and crossed her legs; she rested her chin on top of her palm, watching.

Rouge flew higher as Knuckles jumped to from crater from the next highest. "Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you, of course."

"Darling, if that's you're way of flirting, I suggest you should change,"

Knuckles overtook her, jumped, and wrapped his arms around her, twirling her around. "Who says I'm flirting?" They landed on a metal bar.

Rouge laughed, playing along, wrapping her arms slyly around his neck; both their faces dangerously close to each other, "That's more like it," she said, letting him know that he was arousing her. She breathed in his scent, almost feeling drowsy, "Mmmm, sweetheart, you're making me dizzy,"

Knuckles chuckled, "Maybe I should pull away then so you can feel better," she pouted, "But I'll stay close to you even though,"

Amy could only blush at the scene she was watching, '_Man, those two won't even hide it…I guess that's what people call true love. Rouge is lucky to have someone, Knuckles is even compassionate to her,' _shesighed_, 'After this is over, wonder what'll happen to me? Sonic…Shadow…' _Her blush rose when she saw Rouge leaning up on Knuckles; Amy turned away.

She looked at the next young couple; Cream and Tails. She grinned; they were soo cute when they were young. Now they were teens, going through the stage of real puppy love. Amy guessed they could be together now that their older. As she watched; she sweatdropped. '_Well, it's because Cream is so loyal. I guess can smoothen their fight,'_

Cream was throwing several attack balls and knives to Tails; who was in the air, dodging as he can. Cream stopped immediately when Amy appeared in front of her, the wind playing with her hair, "Hey, Cream," she greeted.

"Amy?" she inquired, "What're you doing here? I'm in a middle of a battle,"

"Well…I just thought I can make this fight a little more…less complicated,"

"Ehh?"

Her leader landed back to the ground before jumping back up to her height and whispered in her ear, "Don't use all your energy yet. We're doing to do a special technique that we've learned," she pulled away and winked, "'sides, when you're done, you wouldn't want your boyfriend beaten up badly, do you?"

Cream's face turned scarlet, "Amy!"

"Just kidding," she laughed. "Resume your fight, but 'member what I've said Cream,"

The pink beauty raced back to where her two lustful suitors were, "Oh my," she whispered, watching in amazement at the scene in front of her. "Wow, those two are really not gonna give up. I guess I gotta hurt them to snap out of it,"

Remember that scene before Rouge and Knuckles? Like that, except different. Sonic somehow tricked Shadow because Shadow was now in the middle with Sonic in Amy's trapped tornadoes, fighting with his black balls as Sonic dodged and used his own dark blue balls to throw.

'_Whoa, they managed not to use their tornadoes! If they did, it would probably killed them by now,'_ she grinned at thought but got a slap in the head. "Hey!" She turned to see a sly looking Rouge with a smirking Knuckles on top of one of the craters behind her. "Rouge," she said threatingly,

"I hope you weren't thinking thoughts of them, Amy," Rouge said.

"Of course I wasn't,"

"Then may I ask why you were watching them with a grin? Might I add, in though?"

'_Dang. Rouge is sharp,' _she thought. "Hey, I was just thinking how I'll trick them!" she defended. '_That part wasn't really a lie. It was part of the truth.'_

"Whatever, honey,"

"Rouge!" Amy whined. She turned her back on her comrade, stubborn. But as she turned back, she crashed down anime style. Cream appeared next to her, surprising and frightening their team leader. '_Why is this happening?'_

She stood up with the help of her friends. "Ready to go girls?"

"Ready when you are,"

"Hai,"

* * *

Shadow and Sonic glared and growled at each other; the heat burning up their skin. They turned their attention to their side as they heard a whistle. They saw Amy outside of her trick, smirking at them. Behind her were Rouge and Cream, watching them with unpredictable eyes. 

"Sorry to spoil you fun, but I think it's time we took control." Amy pointed out, pointing a finger at them. With a swipe of both her hands, a larger tornado emerged, "And I forgot to mention. It'll be painful,"

Both hedgehogs smirked; they liked the way she was fired up, '_She looks so damn sexy like that,'_ She gave them a challenge, they accepted it. Their eyes turned sharp and lustful at the same time, looking slyly at her.

Amy took a step back, a little taken back at the lust that filled their eyes. She groaned, _'what did I do this time to make them lust after me?'_ she fought back, _'If that's what they want, I'll give them what they want,'_ Amy recomposed herself and gave both a wink with a sly dangerous smile that made them want **more** her than before. '_I think I crossed the line,'_ the pink beauty thought nervously. '_Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad'_

Turning back to the battle, her tornado approached them closer. When it finally touched the block of tornadoes in front of it, it caused it to swirl around it even stronger. It made a risky explosion, Sonic and Shadow in it; since they were in the middle. Amy accidentally entered in, letting her get hurt as well; immediate pain filling her body. She let out a scream.

As the trio circled around the exploding tornadoes, the two teens caught Amy's scream and searched for it. "AMY!" Another scream, they turned frantic, "AMY! WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER US!" Hearing no reply, they used their own tornado to break at least part of it, though it wasn't enough. Since they created their own, their tornado overlapped with the first, sending waves of strong forces.

They saw her body floating in the middle, where more damage was made, "AMY! WAKE UP!" They kept using their technique until they reached her. When Shadow grabbed her arm, Sonic grabbed the other_. 'This'll be risky and dangerous,' _Sonicthought_. 'But we need to get her out of here,' _Shadowthought Almost at the same time, they formed their lethal tornadoes, letting it crash all the three tornadoes together.

Knuckles covered Rouge from the massive forces of wind coming their way, letting them move back. Tails wrapped his arms around Cream, shielding her from it as her head lay against his chest, thinkin in confusion.

When all ended after a while, everything was silent. Knuckles slowly lowered his arms to look as Rouge peeked at his side. Tails looked over his shoulder as Cream looked at her side.

Sonic and Shadow were lying on the ground. Amy was laying horizontally on them; her stomach on Sonic's own and her head lying on Shadow's stomach. She opened her eyes and raised herself off, "Whoops. I shouldn't have done that…"

Two pairs of strong arms carried her off and to another side. She looked up, innocently at them. She tilted her head, "What're you guys doing?"

Knuckles, Rouge, Tail and Cream appeared at their sad, "Amy…" Rouge began, "Look, we…we don't wanna fight anymore," She looked at Knuckles who nodded, "Even Cream. Can't we just stop fighting for once and enoy ourselves together?"

Amy just nodded, a smile on her face, "Okay. It's painful enough to watch you lovebirds fight each other,"

Rouge's smile faded away, "But…Sonic and Shadow aren't going to give up, Amy. Can't you try and stop them?"

The pink beauty shook her head, "No. If this is their choice, then no. I didn't interfere with your choice of not fighting anymore…" Rouge smiled sadly, looking at the ground, "Okay, Amy,"

* * *

They turned and watched as Sonic and Shadow stood in front of each other; their bodies bruised and injured but that didn't stop them, "How about a showdown, Shadow? Whoever wins gets Amy," Both looked at Amy; she was watching them with sharp eyes; Shadow nodded. 

They quickly charged each other, leaving tacks of dusts and a small crater on the ground. They started to do hand-to-hand fighting. Dodging each attacks and not working, they both jumped back, using their exploding dark balls.

A gust of a tornado-like flew from the ground, surrounding them and impossible to see. Amy could see a light dark blue light getting larger in the other side as a black aura started to expand in the other. Both threw it to each other, hitting each other, sending them flying to the other side.

Amy closed her eyes.

They used their tornadoes. They were too weak and not fast enough to dodge each others.

'_Stop_,' Amy thought

Both got up, glaring at each other, breathing heavily; holding their side or arms from the pain.

_Stop…please_

They used their tornadoes again, summoning every ounce of their strength left.

_Stop, please…stop fighting…no more…_

Both fell to the ground. They forced themselves up.

_If they use their tornadoes…one more time…they might…end up…gone_

With one last glare, they summoned one more. Both tornadoes came to each other with speed.

Amy stood up.

_No more! Stop!_

She used her speed and went in between the clashing tornadoes, preventing it from hurting Sonic and Shadow. She gritted her teeth, trying her hardest to ignore the pain. She was already in a bad condition.

_I don't care_

She felt like her skin was tearing apart. Cuts formed her face and arms. She broke away the tornadoes, slowly falling from the ground. Sonic and Shadow, both were weak, could only watch Amy fall and land painfully on the ground.

_I'm sick of fighting already…no more pain_

She forced herself up, glaring fiercely at them; jade eyes burned with fire. "Why can't you stop?"

They forced themselves up, "We won't stop…until you chose…between us,"

Her heart stopped, "So…if chose between you two…you'll stop fighting?"

"Yes."

Their intense eyes bore into her own. She kept her eyes on both, as if in a trance. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, "Alright," She looked up at both of them, her eyes looking sharply at them, with no regret.

"I choose…"

**

* * *

TBC**

**AHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I'M SO HAPPY! I UPDATE SOO SOON RIGHT! AREN'T YOU PEOPLE GLAD! **

**Reviewers:…**

**Eh? WHAT? I update early like I promised! What's wrong! ;;thinks;; OH! I get it! Cause I left a cliff hanger right! RIGHT? Oh, who will Amy choose? Who will she choose! Lol. REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT: BTW, AFTER I COMPLETE HIDDEN LOVE, CAN U LOOK THROUGH MY PROFILE AND TELL ME WHICH STORY TO MAKE NEXT? I'VE GOT TWO REPSONSE THAT I SHOULD MAKE, 'meaning of love,' Well? REVIEW**! **IF you just say the vote, I won't include it! So review with comments about my story!**


	10. I love you, but it hurts

**.Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE CHARACTERS! **

:dodges weapons: SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! AT LEAST I SAID I'LL UPDATE IN MARCH! WHICH I DID! MWWAHAHAHHAHA! And here's the most awaited chapter! Who shall Amy chose! Enjoy reading! Though some of you will get mad…hehe. BTW, SHOULD I CHANGE THE RATING TO M? FOR SOME SCENES, SUCH AS….ROMANCE…. not lemon! Just limeish. Not like _THAT_. **But I'll still let it stay rated T, k?**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10 - 'No more. I can't stand this'**

**

* * *

Amy's POV**

Sonic's gentle jade eyes bore into mine; passion and lust filling his orbs. I tore away from his gaze and locked my emerald eyes with Shadow's fiery eyes. Blood red eyes kept my gaze; his eyes held something I couldn't explain. Both were equal, my feelings for them were the same. I broke away from their gazes and turned my back to them; I was facing the moon with the cliff I was standing on.

How could I choose?

Who do I choose?

Sonic…Shadow…

But…Sonic…he was always annoyed with the old me and would always yell those horrible words I **hated**.

"_You're so annoying! I don't like you! Can't you see that? I will never love you!"_

That left a bruise in my heart that wouldn't go away…yet I still loved him. I had enough and ran away from what happened 2 or 3 years ago. I've changed into a more mature girl with a bad girl style; courtesy of Rouge. Then I met up with Shadow and I became stronger…that day I changed and vowed for revenge that I will never fall in love again.

'_Love is a beautiful thing…but everything has a bad side. Love is hurtful and painful when the one you love broke your heart…Your heart would never heal from the pain that was broken…but later, it would be one again when…someone else loves you deeply._

A hand flew to my mouth as I was shaken from myself. Hot tears fell down my face; the icy wind blow away strands of hair falling from my pale face. My heart still ached, but was becoming one again when Shadow came. I was silent, recalling all the events and was confused at the same time.

Did Sonic only love me for the new me? That I have become stronger and not annoying? Or does he only love me because Shadow loves me?

I thought another thought that I was afraid of asking,

Shadow…he loves me only for power? The strength that I hold?

Tears stopped falling from my eyes; I looked over my shoulder to gaze at the two that I was confused with by love. I haven't spoken for a while anymore. They were all expecting my answer? Pairs of eyes fell on me; the stress build up.

**I had enough.**

**

* * *

End of Amy's POV**

"No…"

Sonic's and Shadow's eyes were wide from confusion, "Amy…?"

"No," she repeated, a little more louder than before.

Rouge stood up, "Amy? What-what are you talking about? Am-"

"No! Stop it! Please!" she cried out, shutting her eyes from the world and entered the darkness that had started to consume her ever since that day. "Get away from me," she said darkly, her eyes flashed from rage and pain.

Shadow stood up and walked towards her, Sonic beside him. Amy took steps back, "I said don't go near me!" she yelled, her shutting her eyes once again, moving her head to the side. "Please…"

"Amy," Sonic spoke softly, "Please, stop. We know what you're going throu-"

She suddenly laughed, surprising them both, "You all know what I've been through?" her voice turned hard as steel and dark, "You **think** you know what I have been keeping for all these years?" Shadow took a step forward, her eyes snapped to him, "Don't go near me,"

Her eyes darkened with fury that neither of them knew. His own eyes hardened, "Amy. Stop this. You didn't have to ans-"

"Shut up! You think you know what I have been through! I kept all the pain from my heart that was broken and I didn't want to look back! I closed my heart…away from love…so I wouldn't get hurt again…but you…Shadow…opened it again…I felt pain from the past…yet I still love Sonic…and I love you for helping me…but…I can't help but think…that you two don't love me. That you just love me because I'm more mature and stronger,"

Tears rolled down her eyes, she refused to wipe them off. The angry sea crashed down to the still rocks. Larger waves erupted from the sea and reached the cliff before falling back down; her hair flew a bit.

"Well?"

Sonic stayed silent, Shadow looked at his side. Rouge hid her face on Knuckles chest; he pulled her close. Cream embraced Tails tightly, clutching on to him as if to think that all this was a dream… but it wasn't.

"You know, Sonic…I really loved you before, yet you ignored it and threw it away," Sonic winced from the memory, "Yet, I still chased after you, waiting for you…but I was stupid back then," she looked at the sea, a sad smile tugging her lips, "As they say, the higher you get, the harder you fall," she paused, "That would fit my heart. I was in love with you for years, and I finally gave up and that caused my heart to ache with pain."

Sonic approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his head in her hair, pulling her close, "Amy, I know what I did and I regretted it." Amy kept still, he continued, "But when you left, I was broken as well. I stayed away from those times because I was afraid of commitment. I was wrecked, Amy. I should have trusted myself."

Amy put a her small hand on his, "…I understand,"

Rouge smiled, but it faded away when she turned her gaze to Shadow. His eyes were flashed with jealousy and anger and…sadness. '_Oh, Shadow.'_

Amy's bangs fell to her eyes, shadowing them, "But…I don't care anymore, Sonic," She pushed him away from her. "I don't care. I gave you a lot of chances…but you threw it away," She shook her head. Sonic looked at his side, sadness washing over him.

Amy turned to Shadow when he started to walk towards her. He embraced her tightly between his arms. Her body was pressed against his as she rested her head on his chest. "Amy…"

"Please, Shadow, don't. I thank you for opening my heart again…but I didn't want that. I wanted my heart to be close…away from all the pain. I know…that you have a power similar to Sonic's that no one ever has…and I don't want to be the love of someone who wants a bride with power…no."

She tried to push him away from her; he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him again. He ignored her cries, Sonic hated this. He didn't want Shadow to force Amy. He pushed Shadow away from Amy. Both narrowed their eyes, "Get away,"

"This wouldn't do. She's as hurt as it is. Don't force her back into the pain she's endured,"

"You caused her that pain,"

"……"

"You have no right to say that,"

Amy's eyes were blank, in deep thought; she was facing the endless sea in front of her again.

**

* * *

SHADAMY MOMENT (Stay away SonAmy fans!)**

**Flashback**

_Amy, seldom smiling nowadays, was sitting against a tree; eyes dazed in a trance with her legs straight in front of her. Her arms fell on her side and her head titled to the side. '_Ah! Shadow's training wore me out so bad!' _she thought, holding back a groan. '_Good thing he isn't here or he wou-"

"_Amy."_

'Uh.Oh.' _Her eyes snapped open and she fidgeted her hands; feeling uneasy. "Err, yeah? Shadow?"_

_She looked up and saw her trainer resting by a tree branch, looking down at her with those eyes she couldn't turn away from. It bore into her own; she was caught in a trance. "What're you doing?"_

"_Um…resting?"_

_He looked at her for a while, a blush rising to her face as his eyes traced down her body. "Dressed like that?"_

_She looked down. He was right. A black tube top covered her chest yet exposed her tanned flat stomach. Tight white shorts reached to her mid thigh. "Uh…yeah?"_

_She gasped when he jumped off and landed in front of her. He leaned down to her sitting level, his breath she could feel. Both his hands trapped her from escaping; she didn't want to escape anyway._

_She closed her eyes as her lips met his own. Emotions overwhelmed her through her body. She shivered when she felt him pull her closer to his, he smirked. He loved it when he was dominating her. She couldn't resist the pleasurable moan itching her throat when his kisses went lower._

"_S-Shadow," she practically moaned. _

"_Why did you have to wear something like…that?" he said, gently biting the area between her neck and shoulder, letting her squeak in surprise. She relaxed when he bit her softly again_

_She hadn't even notice that their position changed. She was now less leaning of the tree, her body sliding to the ground as Shadow took control. He used one hand on the ground, supporting himself as his other hand was on her bare back, caressing it._

"_W-we should…s-stop b-b-before Rouge catches u-us," she managed to choke out; biting her bottom lip as his hand slid lower to her body. _

_He pulled away, making her whine in protest. "Like you said, my little cherry blossom, Rouge may catch us," He gave her a satisfying smirk before disappearing in a quick blue flash._

_Amy's breathing was raged, she shut her eyes. "Damn," she muttered, "He's getting unpredictable,"_

**End Of Flashback**

**

* * *

****(SHADAMY MOMENT END)**

That happened at least a couple of months after her first kiss with Shadow. She took a sharp intake of breath as emotions played with her body, making her nearly collapse. She glared accusingly at Shadow for making her feel this way, he just look emotionless at her; yet she could see the fiery yearning in his eyes for her.

She took a glance at Sonic. He was looking at his side, eyes hard yet filled with pain she'd never thought she'd see. Why? He took a glance at the corner of his eyes, she looked away. She could feel his gaze burn through her body.

**STOP READING IF YOU AREN'T A SONAMY FAN!****

* * *

Flashback**

_A month of two after Sonic's first kiss was Amy; he'd wanted to taste those sensual lips of the seductive pink hedgehog. He growled when he couldn't find her yet again. Lying back on his bed, he shut his eyes, thinking._

'Where are you, little cherry blossom?'

_He felt the bed shift and tilt to the side. Instinct took over and he trapped the intruder with arms pinned above her head and his hips straddled her own. Burning emerald eyes slowly turned to confused yet lustful eyes. His jade orbs met fiery ones._

"_What're you doing here, Amy?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

"_Trying to kill me again, I presume?"_

"_No." she paused and leaned up to his lips, "Just to tell you-" Amy was not able to finish her sentence when Sonic leaned back down.. Amy pulled away and opened her mouth to speak again, but it was invaded when Sonic's lips crashed down. His tongue explored her mouth before playing with her tongue_

"_Don't talk,"_

_Amy managed to roll to her side, teasing him with those seductive eyes. "Sonic, honey, I wasn't even able to finish what I was here for. Well, I guess you have to be patient.," She took a step off the bed, recomposing herself before stepping out to leave…but Sonic wasn't done yet._

_He spun her around to her surprise; she gasped. _

_His hands roamed around her body freely, a groan rose from his throat as Amy kissed down to his neck while her arms were exploring his chest. He flipped her over, much to her disappointment yet was satisfied when he bit between her neck and shoulder area, making her nearly moan aloud._

"_Y-You know," she said breathlessly, as he put his palm on top of hers, "Sonic."_

"_..Hm?"_

"_W-we s-should really stop this now…I'm…n-not really ready,"_

_His hot mouth traveled down to her chest, sucking and biting as much as he can, Amy bit her lip from crying out loud in pleasure. He pulled away soon after, leaving her burning for more._

"_I understand your choice, my little hana (blossom)."_

_She automatically sat up, "WHAT?"_

"_You said I should stop…I did."_

_She growled, eyes burning with fiery anger as he smirked. "Fine." She turned her back to him, but was stopped when arms grabbed her form behind, "Let's meet again soon, little hana." He whispered huskily making her shiver. She glanced back and smirked. "I'll see about that." _

**End OF Flashback**

**

* * *

SONAMY MOMENT END (That's it for this chap! All fans read on)**

She gulped, blushing scarlet. _'Those two were the farthest I've ever down with a guy. Better keep my distance,'_ she thought, seeing the two of them smirking at her, knowing why she was blushing and thinking, '_Cause they seem they know what I'm thinkin'_

Sonic and Shadow nodded to each other, much to her surprise. They walked towards her, slowly pacing around her. She shivered when a finger traced down her back then back to her neck. Another hand rested on her stomach.

Rouge's and Knuckles jaw dropped, "WHAT THE-?"

Cream signaled them to stay quiet.

"Amy…" Sonic whispered, "What's the matter? Thinking of something?"

She drew in a sharp breath, "…No…" Shadow drew his body near hers; she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She shakily squirmed under his iron grip. "You guys…stop it…" she whispered quietly, almost sounding…weak.

Instantly, both of her suitors were apart from her and each other, the look of no emotion filled their eyes. They had self controlling, pride…but they were trying their hardest. This girl made them feel…indescribable.

'_What's happening to the world…?'_ Amy wondered.

"Say Amy…" she snapped her eyes to Sonic's direction. His arms lazily above his head, a small smile he would normally give anyone, "How about a race of hide and seek?"

"…Eh…?"

"You heard him," Shadow joined, folding his arms, the look of killer in his scarlet eyes. "Let's. You hide or run of your choice. We'll find you and end…in a competition."

'_Yeah. The world is now screwed up,'_ Amy thought. _'First, they were all fighting and stuff. Second, they were loving caring. Then they were all emotionless, lastly, now they're acting like themselves…like nothing happened between us.' _Her head leaned down, shadowing her eyes before snapping back up, eyes flashed, '_THAT'S IT!'_

Amy growled, "You guys are soo unpredictable! You think you can just forget everything that happened and just say 'let's race? How stupid are you? I'm am really pissed off and worst of all, you guys are such ba-"

**One vein.**

"We just wanna race. Is that a problem?" Sonic cut her off, looking at her questionably.

**Two vein**

"Yes. Is it? It's practically normal." Shadow stated.

**Three vein.**

"We're just doing this to make you forget some of the bad memories, Ames,"

**Pause**

"Besides," Sonic stretched his arms forward, "I wanna see how tough you've gotten…for a girl,"

**Snap**

'_Was that snap? Uh oh. I think I just broke her limit,' _Sonic thought, sweatdropping at the evil aura surrounding Amy.

"Bring it on! Me against Shadow and you. Deal?" Amy challenged, narrowing her jade orbs fiercely.

Sonic pondered for a bit, "If I-"Shadow slapped his head, "if **we **win, you have to decide between us. We're tired of waiting," Sonic said. _'And we're resisting the urge to have you. Our limits are crossed,' _both thought. "If we can't find you for a half an hour, you win,"

Amy nodded, "And if **I **win…I don't have to choose any of you…" they nodded. "And…that this'll be the last time we'll ever see each other if you can't find me."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Lalalalalalalallaalallalalaalala. I updated! Yay for me! jumps in joy hooray! PARTY TIME! Oh, btw, my bro ain't helping me with this story anymore. It's just me! StarlitxIcexGodess921. See, see, see? No more fighting! Just a race! If you don't understand their little 'game'. I shall explain!**

**Rules of the next chapter for their challenge:**

**Amy chooses to hide somewhere or just run away fast. Shadow and Sonic, together, tries to find her and run fast after 10 minutes.**

**They only have 30 minutes to find her. If they fail to find Amy in that time limit, then Amy can choose to run away forever and would never see them ever again. If they do find her, they have to go against her until she falls/defeated. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY 'MEANING OF LOVE' STORY! ITS CONFUSING AT FIRST, BUT IT'LL GET BETTER AND CLEARER!**


	11. Do you have enough courage

Amy refused to look their way, much less acknowledge them. A deep, quiet blanketed her mind when she first had spoken those words. She was unusually calm despite the adrenaline coursing through her body. The moment was ruined when Rouge whispered, "Kinky," with a flirtatious laugh that caught Knuckles attention. Oh, her wonderful, supportive best friend. _Not_. Amy casually flicked her hand towards Rouge and the pretty woman was suddenly unbalanced and found herself slightly in the air, unable to control her wings. "Amy!" she shrieked.

Amy tilted her head to the side and ducked as a barrage of attacks came her way. "Sorry, Rouge, you were in the way."

"Huh, I guess you'd like to watch your suito-"

The wind chipped away her words as Amy manipulated the currents.

"Oh, honey, that won't work. I know a little more tricks then you, see?" She gracefully turned in the air and landed softly onto the ground several feet away from her leader. "And yes, Knuckles, I'm fine."

The said man sputtered in response, face turning red as his skin and marched away. Well, just enough so that he can hear her. Amy smiled.

Her movements were watched by two very observant eyes; a pair of crimson and lightning blue eyes. They caught everything; from her rapid beating pulse, to her flickering eyes that knew they were watching and the tension in her body. Shadow had distanced himself from the group, watching from beneath a tree as Amy turned to him. Bright green orbs glanced at him and he made sure to lock their gaze. He slightly lowered his head, narrowed his eyes and stared back intensely at her, surging most of his emotions that she can catch. When her eyes slightly widened and she stiffened, Shadow allowed a small smirk. She understood. Good, she always knew him.

He had no doubt he would catch her. She was always a prize, a rare, lovely girl that he always thought was too good for him. So when she practically destroyed parts of the earth, angry sparks at her furious eyes and long pink hair flying, Shadow knew she had a wicked side. That only he could bring out. Oh yes, he would enjoy their time together. He wasn't disappointed when she broke their stare, because she knew. He was actually surprised she held it so long. She just needed one more little push. Before her escape. All is fair in love and war.

Amy backed away from her friends and walked briskly towards the walls of the cliffs. She turned the small curve and continued. Shadow uncrossed his arms, noticing Sonic keeping track of the entire jungle, the arena, so he would recognize any blockage and hide-outs. Ready to know where Amy would be. Hmm. Shadow already knew the entire field, and crept back into the shadows, heading towards the tricky Amy. At the corner of his eye, Sonic stiffened, knowing.

It was her choice.

* * *

Damn, damn, damn, Amy chanted. Her and her stupid mouth! She let out a small, frustrated scream with a stomp that cracked the ground. '_Oh crap,'_ Someone wasn't going to be happy. She had already wrecked the entire battlefield and now she had to break a small portion of a perfectly natural space? She groaned, stress and indecision clawing at her. _'Don't people just go with their instincts?_ ' She should do that. _'Expect my stupid instinct tells me to have both. Huh._' Amy paused. Then shook her head, that was only if they manage to jump at her the same time and was pretty sure her body would be bruised in their tug-of-war.

"_You've had your chance. It's my time now." Shadow tugged Amy, as gently as he could, while digging his feet into the ground as he used his strength. _

"_Everybody deserves a second chance!" Sonic retaliated, gripping her hand and trying to force them to go his way. _

"_That's not what you did with that crazy egg villain."_

"_Hey! You'd do the same if he keeps destroying your house with a freaking big sledgehammer!"_

"_Give it some time." Meanwhile, Shadow would get Amy._

_Meanwhile, Amy thought if she could swing them both up with her tornado and bang their heads. But Shadow's pride would bruise being so close to the 'faker'.....and Sonic would be hurt. She brushed the last thought away hastily, although she was warming to the idea of being so close with Sonic again. _

"_I have a problem."_

_Immediately, their attention focused on her, "What's wrong?"_

"_I can't feel my arms anymore."_

Her lips twitched upwards at her imagination. _'I'd so kill to see them bickering again. They go through some of the childish fights' _she thought. Rouge had once said they tried outracing each other in a Paraná-infested lake, their heels nipped painfully, and if that didn't work, they would try to dunk their heads into it instead. Amy laughed out loud, slightly tripping. _Oh that would be so-_

A streak of black and dark scarlet landed in front of her, preventing her escape. She would have stumbled if his hands reached out to catch her. She broke out of his reach and found balance. She looked cooly back, "Shadow. Fancy seeing you here."

"And where do you think you're going."

She pushed her hair back from her face, "Just a small walk. I do honour what I request, you know."

"..."

He didn't lean back when she subtly motioned to him. Amy sighed, "This isn't fair to Sonic-"

"What he did to you in the past wasn't either." She flinched. "You give him too many values."

"Shadow-"

"You think I wouldn't give you any happiness?"

Amy fell silent. They both knew he would. He was there during the long months, silently supporting, sharing secret kisses and touches. But Sonic was back. Maybe she enjoyed Sonic's grovelling, his pleading eyes and admiration. It was almost enough to make up for the past. Maybe she just wanted to draw it out, enjoying that he wanted, needed, her. Or maybe she really did want him back. "I know you would," she finally said.

_Selfish, selfish, selfish,_

_You're hurting them both,_

"But I stand by what I said. And," she quickly added when he bristled slightly, "I know you're faster and stronger than me. That's why I want to test your determination."

His tall height leaned closer and Amy stood her ground. But her mind scrambled when she saw the deep, dark possession in his eyes. He would do anything for her. The almost desperate light in his eyes. She was always drawn to him. He suddenly turned and disappeared, knowing he accomplished what he wanted her to know and see when he sought her out.

-----------------------------

Sonic sighed, his leg swinging free from the edge. He was whipped. Bad things happen when you take things for granted. Just like his Amy. He wouldn't force her to change her mind, desperately plead with her, but just silently wait for her. He would prove to her how much he would go through to just see her smile at him again. A darker side of him told him to just knock her out and bring her back so everything would be the same again, like before. He shook his head. A smile tugged his lips as he thought of Amy shrieking and wrecking everything, her hammer swinging everywhere and everyone flying to the sky with spiked hair from the lightning.

Her bad temper.

'_Soon,'_ he thought, _'everything comes down to this.'_

Sonic didn't turn when he heard a twig crack behind him.

_Her mission was to kill him. _

_Eliminate, destroy and wipe-out his existence. _

He didn't mind. As long as when he died, if he ever saw her tears falling down her beautiful face, then he would die a happy death. She'd cared. After everything they went through, that was enough for him.

Inwardly, Sonic smiled darkly that she had looked for him.

They were silent when he sat and she stood, looking at the view. "You know, Sonic," Amy began, "I'd always choose to live here than home."

"...I get that," he glanced sideways at her, "I'd go with whatever you want."

She raised a brow at that.

"Listen, I....I'm sorry."

Silence reigned.

"It's just, when the world depends on you and everything...things just sorta get messed up in here," he tapped his head, "And I guess I can't control whatever feelings back then. It was always so exciting, the danger and all. And I mean it, if you want to live in a sea full of sharks or a desert where you only wear your bikini – "

She snorted, trying to hold it in, but laughed anyways. Sonic grinned.

" – I'd still be there. If you want me to."

Amy should have just forgiven the hurt a while back, so that she could move on with her life. But with who? That didn't really mean she would _have_ to have someone with her. Her friends were enough. Which was why she was so damn determined to loose them both when she ran. But Shadow didn't deserve that and Sonic wanted to amend their time together. And –

"Wow, is that a – "

Sonic smiled. Amy always was always so easily distracted. He listened when she chattered about the species she saw, from its colour to what it was doing, " – And rawr! .... I think it just killed that poor frog." He idly noted that one of her weapons was twisting in her hands. "Why does everyone call a suicidal person a coward since he isn't brave enough to live but courageous enough to take a life?" she murmured. Her mood swings, too.

Life well-lived, Sonic thought when she disappeared suddenly. He tensed when she was on her knees behind him. Her arms stretched beside him and circled his neck. Her sharp weapon resting loosely in her grip as she hugged him. She lowered her head beside his, breathing slowly. "It's takes courage to live and take a life. One needs to accept the shot of a bullet towards oneself if he's ready to fire at another."

He sat, holding his form strong as she put her entire weight on him. Everything was in reverse.

Once upon a time, Amy loved Sonic and would give him her heart every day. He'd refuse.

Years later, Sonic would find Amy again and it was his turn to give her his heart. She'd refuse.

Now, it was hers to hurt and cherish.

"Sonic," she said, "I could kill you know."

"I know."

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

_That little minx!_

The two outraged hedgehogs fumed.

She had up and ran. She set the rules. Judge, jury and executioner. Referee, too. And she started it without even telling them.

Tails had first noticed when Cream's eyes had watered a bit. Knuckles had found out when Rouge teasingly joked with him. Until they noticed her disappearance, they raced to Sonic.

Rouge was Shadow's other close friend and had dropped several more hints. Until she finally slapped his head and kicked his shin.

How they both lost sight of her was anyone's guess.

Shadow glared, gritting his teeth at his competitor. "You'd better start heading back now, faker."

"I'm thinking you should get used to me onwards, Shadow."

Rouge and Cream felt the air chill and the wind blowing more furiously around them. Knuckles stepped in, "Enough with the pissing match! Amy is probably –"

"Laughing and crying." Rouge finished as they stared at the empty space and tracks lining the ground. "It's okay," she said quietly, "she'll come back to us."

-------------------------

Branches and leaves smacked into her skin as she raced, diagonally, zig-zag, forward to cover her tracks. Her body was on auto-pilot, loving the sudden excitement of two furious men after her to catch and claim her. Her breath came out in short-breaths; it was definitely a race to the finish. She wanted to win it all. She pushed more energy to her legs as she pumped her legs faster. Up the hills, down the slopes, through the small creaks and over the cliffs.

She ran and ran.

Animals cleared the way. She felt free. Yet she was still trapped. The air blew around her face and body, her freedom was so close! Maybe she didn't have to choose. Keep them both or let them go. Choose one and hurt the other. Friends or lovers? Amy loved running, especially knowing she was being chases. The thrill of danger. Perhaps she should have –

A horde of white birds flew to the sky southeast of her, rattling the peace. She jumped up to the highest tree, taking care to cover. Oh yeah, that was definitely one of them. Whoever it was, he was still far, but rapidly gaining speed. In the right direction.

Amy bit her lip. She made tracks to confuse them to the opposite directions. So how the bloody was he able to still ignore them and go straight at her? Where was the other one? She didn't know who and whether or not she was worried or relieved. She didn't waste any time to think and watch in fascination, Amy headed straight to the muddy earth.

Idly, she might be crazy, but she sworn she could have felt the thundering footsteps as they raced for her. Her blood boiled, cheeks flushing. This was so bad. Shadow had taught her, but Amy had manipulated every one of her tricks and strategies each time, surprising him. She never repeated a trick or two, always messing around with him and felt pride swell she accomplished mastering the arts of hiding. Sonic wouldn't know, her heart throbbed painfully, then again he was used to tracking. So was Shadow.

She hummed almost hysterically at her thoughts as mud slapped at her feet and knees. She would have tripped but she used the air to tilt her the right way. Once she circled a large portion of the area, she quickly switched to the outside, the final escape. Yes!

The pink-haired girl felt relieved when she lost the one following her. Still no sign of the other one. Maybe – _Oh no_. Emerald eyes caught it. A tree had been marked. She knew that mark. It was _his_. He knew how she would go about. And from how deep it was, he wasn't happy with her unannounced departure. She swallowed, backing away. She ducked for the thick trees and bushes, cursing when it rustled loudly. A tint of blue in front of her. The lake was close. A small cliff was beyond that. She would use her power to cross it.

A quiet bush rattled her. Amy started, losing her rhythm. _Who is it? _Her heart was in her throat as she resumed her pace. She timed her speed and the rate of how long it would take to make noise when she went through the large forest. That was too soon. One found her. Up ahead, she saw a dark shadow moving towards her. She let out a large breathe, pulling in more oxygen, switching her course.

It was too late though.

A streak of colours caught her attention left and right and was headed straight to her. A bit more! She was so close!

She was found.

She reached the clearing, hoping to cross the finishing line, when the sun slowly descended, and tensed her muscles to jump. The air felt good around her but she felt the unmistakable presences behind her, so close, hands reaching. She closed her eyes.

Arms wrapped around her waist as she let out a small scream as they were air-borne.

She was caught.

Amy didn't need to open her eyes to know. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, welcoming the warmth.

Finally. She opened her eyes and smiled brilliantly.

* * *

I hate what I wrote. But I thought, what the hell. I needed an update for those people. This was better than nothing. Whelps, other than the messy time and fluff, I'm ending this story soon. I resolved the triangle too!


End file.
